It's About Time
by Bdensgirl
Summary: Katie Brown has it good, the best band in town, the best friends ever, and talent to top it off. But she also has deep, dark secrets. She breaks down, but who's arms should she fall into but Freddy Jones? NOTE:now .Bdensgirl., not genuinelie
1. School Musical?

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own School of Rock, Mike White and Richard Linklater do in case you were wondering. I do own my storyline. Gracias/Arigato.

**Chapter One: **_School Musical?_

"Starting a girl band was the LEAST of my priorities, Summer!" I exclaimed to my best friend.

"What? It'll be cool! You can be like Louise from Lillix!" Summer replied, a little too chipper for me.

"No. I'm not Louise. I'm Katie. I can play better than Louise. Or can I? But sorry, no girl band!" I said again.

"Come on! It'll be fun! PLEASE?" She was pleading now. I just ignored her pleads and walked into the doors of Horace Green High School.

The crowds were pretty big in the morning. That's why I hated coming to school. At this time anyways. I rushed to homeroom and looked around to see if I could spot Freddy and Zack. Sure enough, they were in the back, our usual arrangement.

"Hey Posh!" Zack exclaimed.

"How are you this morning?" Freddy said this as if he were about to burst into flaming laughter.

"I'm tired, bored, immune to my sister's music for today." I replied, sitting in the middle of them.

"Your sister's at it again? E-40 is getting to be a bit much, eh?" Zack asked.

"Nope. This time it was The Federation. You know that song about the Stunna Glasses? Yeah, that one. I was copying the bass line; it's pretty easy to play. We should convert it into a song." I said.

"Oh! That one song my brother listens to? It goes like _I wear my Stunna Glasses at night so I can so I can go..something something the stoplight_! Right?" Freddy sang horribly, and I busted up in laughter.

We heard the bell ring, and we had to hold it in the best we could. The bell for the Pledge of Allegiance was sounded. Thank the Gods of Rock we had the right to sit down if we didn't want to say it. But I did anyway. For the hell of it because I haven't in awhile. Freddy and Zack still stayed seated. I said the Pledge, then sat down for the morning announcements.

"Good morning Horace Green Knights! This is Alyssa, Student Council President! For today's Announcements, We're having a Rockin' Musical called, "For Those About To Rock We Salute You"! We're paying tribute to rock, punk, and emo bands! So anyone who wants to try out for the band, or a part in the play, please come visit Mr. Elton after school! Baseball tryouts…"

"Did you hear that?" Freddy asked me.

"Yeah. You think we should try out?" I asked Zack and Freddy.

"SHUSH!" Mr.Dullups yelled at us. I held up three fingers, as I usually did.

"Read between the lines!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"You should try out for the lead, Lady Katie! Come on, it'll be funny! To see who you are!" Freddy said, laughing as we walked out of science later that day. Off to lunch!

"Oh yeah, sure." I said sarcastically.

"Hello kids! Here's the cast list if you're interested! Also, I'd love for you guys to try out to be the band! Toodles!" Mr. Elton said as he passed us by.

I captured the bright orange piece of paper, it had really good parts I guess.

"So, what do they have on there?" Zack asked me while watching Summer walk up to him.

"Yeah, I was thinking of trying out. You should, Katie. I came up with the characters! You should totally be Helena!" Summer said as she and Zack kissed.

"Helena? As in My Chemical Romance Helena?" I asked in surprise.

"Of course! I think Freddy should be Ringo Starr. That'd be funny!" Summer replied to me.

Helena. I saw that video a million times. It was classic. Yeah, sure, I'll just polish up my ballet slippers and go dance the night away. Sure.

"Summer, I don't think so. First of all, I can't dance. Second, I'll just play for the band. No problems!" I said holding my hands up.

"But you should!" Summer whined.

"Uh-oh, here comes trouble…" Freddy said as Eleni and Michelle passed by with their crew.

"Brush 'em off." Zack said, paying most of his attention to Summer.

I studied the paper of all the characters. Summer was pretty good with her rock classics. But her love of Pop/Rock sorta got in the way. She should change the title to "Sugar and Spice"...seriously.

**John Lennon**

**Paul McCartney**

**Angus Young**

**Malcolm Young**

**Jimmi Page**

**Robert Plant**

**Ginger Baker**

**Ozzy Osbourne**

**Helena (My Chemical Romance)**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Skye Sweetnam**

**Lillix**

**Dereyk Wibley (Sum 41)**

**Halo Friendlies**

**Go Betty Go**

"I think Freddy and Zack should try out to be Lillix!" I laughed.

"Yeah right. They're hot, but no." Freddy replied, shaking his head.

"Or Freddy can be Avril Lavigne!" I was hysterically laughing now.

"No thank you! Why don't you be Avril Lavigne! Your hair's long enough, and you dress like her, so what's the problem there?" Freddy asked.

"No way. I'll just play with the band. I'm not gonna do the play."

"Come on. I'll try out with you!" Freddy pleaded.

_What is it with people pleading to me today? _I thought to myself.

"Fine. And I DO NOT look like Avril Lavigne!"

"HELLO everyone and welcome to the tryouts of Horace Green High's Musical! Now I need to know who you're trying out to be, so when I say your name, shout the character!" Mr. Elton said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Katie Brown?"

"Umm.. Avril Lavigne?" I offered.

"Good. Eleni Afflerbach?"

"Helena!" she cheered. Hobo.

"Michelle Green?"

"Avril Lavigne!" she yelled then stared coldly at me.

"Freddy Jones?"

"Dereyk Wibley." He said as if it were just his own name.

"Zack Mooneyham?"

"ANGUS YOUNG!"

We all laughed at his response.

"Summer Hathaway?"

"Skye Sweetnam!"

He went through the list, then we had to try out. No one really knew, but I could sing very well. I kept that as another one of my famous secrets. He called Freddy first.

"Okay Freddy, I want you to sing…Pieces. Their song Pieces." Mr. Elton said quickly.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

_I tried to be perfect_

_But nothing was worth it_

_I don't believe it makes me real_

_I thought it'd be easy but no one believes me_

_I meant all the things I said_

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'll say all the words I know_

_Just to see if it would show_

_That I'm trying to let you know_

_That I'm better off on my own…_

He was staring at me the whole time and I smiled at him. I looked at myself in a large mirror in the drama class. My hair was mid-way to my ribs, red streaks, some blonde hi-lights. I wore a sweater with a skull on it. I guess Freddy wasn't lying. It was after school, so I did have a right to wear whatever I wanted, anyways.

"Okay, Ms. Brown? You're up!" I heard Mr. Elton yell.

"Coming!"

I jogged up to the little stage, and I stood there, looking at everyone.

"I want you to sing Avril's song, um… Together. Whenever you're ready."

I took a big gulp as the music started. I knew this song by heart.

_Something just isn't right_

_I can feel it inside_

_The truth isn't far behind me_

_You can't deny_

_When I turn the lights out_

_When I close my eyes_

_Reality overcomes me_

_I'm living a lie_

_When I'm alone _

_I feel so much better_

_But when I'm around you_

_I don't feel_

_Together…_

Freddy was gawking at me. I saw him in the corner of my eye. I sang the high note, Zack, Freddy, and Summer were in shock. I knew it. After the song was done, I smiled and bowed, then jumped off the stage to meet my best friends.

"Where'd that come from?" Freddy asked.

"My voice, Fredster. I didn't wanna tell you guys I could actually sing or anything. I don't think I'll get it..OWW!"

I heard a screech as Michelle was singing some Avril Lavigne song. I'm not that big of a fan, but I knew that's not how that song went. The auditions went fast. We all knew that Summer got Skye Sweetnam, because she could really sing, too, and she did fit the part. It's a trip what a few years could do to a person. And we ALL knew Zack got the part of Angus Young. Summer was still Summer, but she changed for the better, I guess. Zack was still..Zack.

"Okay, the cast list will be up tomorrow! Toodles!" Mr. Elton called over his shoulder.

"I hope you get it Zack." Summer said to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you did really good!" I cheered, throwing my hand up.

"Freddy, I didn't know you could actually sing!" Summer added.

"I practiced. But Katie? Wow, where'd that come from?" Freddy exclaimed.

"I didn't wanna tell you guys that I could sing. But now you know!"

"Here's my stop. Bye guys! Bye babe." Zack cuddled Summer before he went inside his house.

"Awwww.. How cute!" Freddy and I cooed.

"What?" Summer asked.

"You guys are too cute!" I smiled.

"Thank you, Katie. I need to fix you up with someone. You're so pretty, everyone in school wants you!" Summer said happily.

"Yeah right. They probably only want me because I'm in School of Rock." I replied sadly, it was true!

"There is someone who sees through that, you know." Summer added.

"Yeah right, who?"

"I'm not saying!"

"But whoever it is, I'll keep a close watch on him!" Freddy said as if he were my father.

"Yes, daddy!" I replied, and he hugged me.

I wouldn't DARE tell Freddy I had feeling for him. He'd laugh at me or make a whole joke out of it. But who was this guy that Summer was talking about? TGIF, because I was gonna ask Marta and Summer over for a sleep over.

"Summer, can you come over tonight? Marta's coming!" I asked.

"Yeah! Of course I'll come!" Summer replied as she toyed with her long, raven hair.

"Okay, here's my stop! Bye guys!" Freddy gave each of us hugs and he walked into his house.

"Okay, Freddy totally likes you. I couldn't say it in front of him, because he'd have my head!" Summer laughed.

"And also, you guys would make a cute couple! And I know you like him!"

"What? He likes me back? No way." My nerves were jumping like a disco.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now, I'll see you at your house at around…six?" Summer offered.

"Yup. Sounds good! Plus, we have the house to ourselves. Both my parents are on business trips!" I replied.

"Cool, see you then!" Summer and I parted our ways and I went home to my empty house.

I blasted Fall Out Boy's "Take This To Your Grave" and danced around my empty house. Did I mention it was EMPTY!

A couple hours went by and I changed into a pair of hot pink,gray,and black plaid PJ pants,a CBGB tank top, and a Clandestine hoodie. I love Clandestine, because their hoodies are the BEST. I hurried back downstairs and someone was fiercely knocking on the door.

"I'm coming I'm coming!"I yelled.

"Oh, hey Martz!" I greeted my best friend.

"Wow,you weren't kidding when you said you had the whole place to yourself! Where's Kathy?" Marta asked as she put down her slumber gear.

"On the business trip with my parents. We should be expecting Summer any time soon. I like your pull over, where'd you get it?" I asked pointing at her Lillix pull-over.

"Oh, I got it off their website!It was 45 dollars, but worth every penny!" Marta replied.

"I'm here!"

"Summer! The life of the party!" Marta exclaimed as they exchanged hugs.

"Where do you want me to put my stuff?" Summer asked.

"Anywhere, I don't care. What is it with us and our band jackets? I mean, I have a Clandestine hoodie, Marta has a Lillix Pull-over, and you Miss Summer, you have on Zack's Taking Back Sunday hoodie!" I giggled, taking note of our little thing going on.

"Yeah, it's as if we planned it or something!"Summer replied with sufficiantcy.

"Now, this is a sleep over. We can't sleep, even if we do get tired! Summer, you're in the house, you can close the door!" I laughed as Summer slammed the door shut.

"So, what do you wanna do first?" Marta questioned.

"I'll order pizza. Whatcha guys want?" I answered and asked.

"PEPPERONI!"

"VEGGIE!"

"Alright..."

I called Little Caesars and ordered, thiry minutes later we had ourselves some grub!

"So, Katie, why didn't you tell us you had such a singing talent?" Marta asked while munching into her pepperoni pizza.

"Well, I didn't really wanna tell anybody."

I heard my cell ring, and I grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Watch it Brown..."

"Who the hell is this?

"..."

Marta and Summer looked scared, Marta even dropped her slice. Who could it be? My eyes filled with worry.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**


	2. I'm In High Demand!

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own SOR..I wish I was in it though!_

**Chapter Two: **_I'm In High Demand!_

"Watch it Brown..."

"Who the hell is this?"

"..."

Marta and Summer looked scared, Marta even dropped her slice. Who could it be? My eyes filled with worry.

"I said WHO THE HELL IS THIS?!?!" I screamed.

"Watch your back with Freddy Jones, the Boy is mine..." This insane girl was whispering evilly into the phone.

"Stick it where the sun don't shine, okay? I know exactly who this is. Don't you ever call me again or I'll find you and kick your ass...got it?" I didn't feel like myself, but it felt good to yell at Eleni.

Yes, Eleni. Eleni Afflerbach. She hated me for being best friends with Freddy for some reason, and that I liked Freddy and he for so I am told likes me back. I hung up the phone, and I looked up at Marta and Eleni.

"Who was it?" Marta asked, picking her slice back up.

"Eleni Afflerbach, warning me to stay away from Freddy. Whatever. As if I'm afraid of her!" I laughed, and so did Summer.

"God, I feel like I'm in that movie 'Drop Dead Gorgeous', because it seems like Eleni is Becky Leeman and you're Amber Atkins!" Summer laughed.

"You're kinda right, but you'd be the sign language one, Summer!" Marta giggled.

We busted up into laughter, then stopped when the doorbell rang. We looked at each other, and we all went to the door.

"Can you open up? This boombox isn't getting anymore lighter!" I heard Zack yell.

"Yeah, sure." Summer said, opening the door.

Freddy and Zack walked in, and they sat down where we camped out. Zack and Summer snuggled together in Summer's AC/DC fleece blanket. (i own one and it is sooo warm!)

"Whatcha got in the CD player?" Marta asked Freddy.

"Mix Tape I just made."

"Cool! Let's hear it!" I exclaimed, pressing "play".

"Amber" by 311 blasted through the radio, and I swayed back and forth to the beat, Freddy did the same, and we acted like we were holding lighters. (everyone does that when they hear that song...well everyone I know anyway…hahaha!)

"I didn't know you liked 311! You're a softy!" I said to Freddy.

"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me..." Freddy was being sinister again, and I laughed.

"I'm in high demand with all the ladies..." Freddy couldn't hold a straight face anymore, and we both collapsed in laughter. The song quickly changed to "Hot Topic Is Not Punk Rock" by MC Lars. YES! The song is so friggin' true!

_(MC Lars is more punk than you!) _

We started bopping to the music, Marta, Summer, and I exchanged lyrics. It was pretty funny!

_Go!  
_**Summer:**_Books about Evanescence  
(Are not punk rock!)  
_**Katie:**_Guns 'n Roses watches  
(Are not punk rock!)  
_**Marta:**_Hello Kitty iPod cases  
(Are not punk rock!)  
_**Summer:**_Rob Zombie lunch boxes  
(Are not punk rock!)  
_**Katie:**_Slipknot binder paper  
(Is not punk rock!)  
_**Marta:**_Tinkerbell pillow cases  
(Are not punk rock!)  
_**Summer:**_Led Zeppelin air fresheners  
(Are not punk rock!)  
_**Katie:**_Tupac incense burners  
(Are not punk rock!)  
_

We were laughing so hard that we were almost in tears. The song yet again changed, and we were listening to our own song...Teacher's Pet.

"HOW'D THIS GET ON HERE???" Zack asked Freddy.

"YOU PUT IT ON THERE!" Freddy laughed as he did the "ooo-la-la-la's" with Marta.

_NOW CAN I PLEASE HAVE THE ATTENTION OF THE CLASS?  
TODAY'S ASSIGNMENT..._

"KICK SOME ASS!" We all yelled, and we laughed again. Let's just call this night Laughfest 2006.

The song finished, and we were doing air guitar and air drums… Summer was with Marta doing the ooo-la-la-la's… It was pretty funny.

"So, what are you dolls doing this evening?" Zack asked, jokingly.

"Ummm…pig out on pizza, make fun of Freddy, and the play!" Summer replied laughing.

"Hey, anyways, what took you so long before we had to leave?" I asked Summer.

"Well, Mr. Elton has the cast list up now…" Summer smiled.

"WHAT DID I GET?? DID I GET ANGUS???" Zack asked wildly.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone what they got…Okay Freddy, you got the part of Deryk from Sum 41…"

"YES!" Freddy yelled.

"Zacky-poo, you got Angus Young!"

"I LOVE YOU SUMMER!" Zack kissed he cheek and she giggled.

"What did I get…?" I asked nervously.

"You got the part of Avril Lavigne." Summer replied slyly.

"I DID? I mean…Cool." I was holding my emotions inside, I mean, Freddy was Deryk and I was Avril…They're a couple. And that means we'd be together in the play! YES!!

"What did Michelle and Eleni get?" I asked.

"Eleni got Yoko Ono, and Michelle got Helena." Summer said sadly.

"Well, what'd you get?" Freddy asked.

"I got Skye Sweetnam!" She yelled, throwing her arms up in glory.

"That's so awesome!" I replied, giving her a hug.

It seemed like my life was coming together, and it was for the good. I wanted Zack and Freddy to spend the night too, because they were my best friends.

"You guys wanna stay over? I mean, we have the house to ourselves and it is kinda boring without you guys." I asked Zack and Freddy.

"I'm down!" Freddy gave me a hug.

"Me too! Can I go and get my stuff, though?" Zack asked.

"Sure. Go ahead!"

Freddy and Zack left to go get their things, and it was just the three girls again.

"Katez, we need to talk!" Summer pulled me up and we went up to my room and she shut the door.

"Tonight's the night. Don't ruin it." Summer smiled.

I got suddenly confused.

"What? What are you..oh, you mean Freddy? Did you set something up, Summer?" I asked.

"Maybe…Just don't ruin it, okay? He loves you, Katie. Not Like, L-O-V-E." The words seem to slip off of her tongue as if it were nothing, and I was shocked. He did feel the same way I did.

"Okay. Now you're making me blush!" I said as we walked out of the door. We walked downstairs and we saw Freddy and Zack all camped out.

Freddy's stuff was right next to mine. God, Summer did really plan this well! Zack had Summer's AC/DC blanket draped around him, and when Summer sat next to him, he wrapped her in the blanket..How cute!

"Chourus of 'awwws' on three..okay? One..Two..Three!" Freddy yelled.

"AWWWWWW!!!!" Marta and I cooed as I sat next to Freddy.

"So…" I started.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Freddy asked me.

"Sure. It's kinda dark out, though." I replied, shivering.

"I'll be with you." Freddy whispered.

"Let's go then." I replied.

We stood up and I zipped up my hoodie. Pulling the hood up, we walked outside. I felt nervous, because of my neighborhood. Haunting memories…

"I wrote a song for the first time today!" Freddy chimed.

"Really? Can I see it?" I asked.

"NO! I wrote it about a girl. You can't see it! It'd be so embarrassing if _you _read it!" Freddy joked.

"Yeah sure, it's in my pocket…Let me get it." He handed me a folded piece of paper.

"_Pretty Girl is offering while she confesses everything/ Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about/And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head/ And that's what you get for falling again you can never get him out of your head.._ Who's this about?" I asked, playing dumb. I knew damn well it was about me. And Andrew. Freddy and only Freddy knew about what happened.

"You." Freddy replied as we kept walking.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, and I started to cry.

"Shhh, don't cry. It's okay. He'll get caught, I promise." Freddy pulled me into his arms as I cried. That bastard Andrew was tearing my life apart.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!**

Author's Note: _Freddy's Song is by Sugarcult, the song is called Pretty Girl (The Way), Drop Dead Gorgeous is a hilarious beauty pageant movie starring Kirstin Dunst, Denise Richards, and Kirstie Alley. I recommend you rent it! Also, thanks for reviewing and reading this story! You all rock!_


	3. All Over Again

**It's About Time**

_**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own SOR..sorry (_

_**Chapter Three:** All Over Again_

That bastard Andrew was tearing my life apart. I didn't want to hear his name, but it was rehearsed in my head like a recording. Freddy let go of me, and he took my hand to sit on a nearby bench.

"Katie, just tell me what happened again." Freddy didn't really know the truth. I sighed, messing with the strings that tightened the hood on my jacket.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I do." Freddy replied in all seriousness.

"Okay, but it's kind of harsh and graphic." I warned him.

"It all started about two years ago. Andrew moved in down the street, and I thought he was pretty cool. He was a so-called gentleman. We were friends for awhile, then it hit me like walking into a hard brick wall..."

"Continue..." Freddy wanted to know more, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I felt hot tears travel down my face, and I started sobbing into my hands.

"I can't, I just can't." I said in between sobs.

The touches, the screams, the hushes...it was all a haunting that I didn't want to come back..ever. My Sidekick (yes, Katie has a Sidekick) buzzed, and I flipped it open while wiping my eyes.

_I see you. I know you. I'll get you._

That's what it said, and I shivered.

"Freddy..look at this." I shoved my black Sidekick into his hands, and he read it.

"Who's it from?"

"I dunno..The number was blocked." I replied.

"I think I know, but we should get back to your house." Freddy said.

We walked back to the house and went inside. Zack, Summer, and Marta were now listening to Green Day "Welcome To Paradise", and they were singing along.

"Hey! We're back!" I hid my pain and hurt really well.

"Glad you are! C'mon, we're gonna play Shout About! Music!" Marta exclaimed as she slipped in the DVD into the DVD player.

The screen popped up, and the same lady was giving us instructions. Summer was the remote holder and score keeper, Freddy and Zack were the Red Team, and Marta and myself were the Blue Team.

_"Okay, this first game is NAME THAT TUNE. When you hear the music, shout out what you think it is..ready..GO!"_ The lady from the DVD said. I looked at Marta and smiled.

The music began. It was a slow tempo, and an acoustic guitar was included.

"NOTHING ELSE MATTERS!" Freddy yelled.

"STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN!" Marta yelled.

"The answer is: Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin." Summer said, giving us a point.

"YES!"

The next song played, and it was going at a fast pace.

"XO!"

"MY SHERONA!"

"The answer is:XO by Fall Out Boy." Summer said, giving Freddy and Zack a point.

"YES!"

The next song was confusing. It had a..BASS IN IT...I KNEW IT!

"CRAZY TRAIN!" I exclaimed.

"HONORABLE MENTION!" Zack yelled.

"The answer is...CRAZY TRAIN!" We got the point..w00t w00t!

We finished playing the game, and we started playing Never Will I Ever.

(**A/N::**This is a fun game, you hold out your hands, and one person says "never will i ever...kiss a pillow and pretend it's ryan ross! and if you do actually do that, you have to put a finger down...get it?)

"Okay, I'll go first. Never will I ever...break a guitar onstage!" Zack said.

Everyone put down a finger except Zack and I. Odd how things work out.

"I'm next. Never will I ever...Kiss Lawrence!" Marta exclaimed, laughing.

All of our hands looked the same.

"Okay..Never will I ever...um...pierce my nose!" I said.

Marta and I put our fingers down. Wow, we're oh so creative!

"Never will I ever, Kiss FREDDY!" Summer initiated.

Marta put her finger down jokingly, but I put mine down for real.

"Girls..." Zack and Freddy said in unison.

"What?" Summer said, laughing.

We played this game for hours, then we watched the _Gene Simmon's Family Jewels_ Marathon. That family was honestly something else..I swear. We laughed at this one commercial where there's a guy shaking a cow to one of Sean Paul's songs..and I rolled on the floor, laughing so hard. It was as if all of my problems swiftly went away..into the night..into the cold breeze.

That's what I _THOUGHT_.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R..PLEASE!**

Thanks For the Reviews!

RIP MuM i love you so much: Well, you might think you know, but there might be a twist sometime soon...I'm glad you liked the chapter!

JainaZekk621: Thanks for the enthuziasm, I appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

badfairy54: Ahh, the lovely debate over the song in the first chapter..lol sorry if the second chapter confused you. Hopefully this made more sense to you!

**ROCK ON!  
**


	4. Chicago is So 2 Years Ago

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own SOR...sorry! _

**NOTE:** _There is a cameo in this story by a few members of Fall Out Boy..To Let You Know!_

**Chapter Four:** _Chicago is So 2 Years Ago_

We continued watching _Gene Simmon's Family Jewels_ until we heard something outside..Like a car's tire giving way.

"What was that?" Summer asked, cocking her head up.

"It sounded like someone's tire popped. No biggie." Freddy replied.

Then someone just knocked on the door. I got nervous..was it the person from my Sidekick message? I had to be brave, I guess.

"I'll get it..." I trailed off as I walked to the front door. "Who is it?"

"My name is Patrick. My band and I got lost in this neighborhood and we sort of need a phone. Pete's phone is broken, and there's hardly any service for us here, because our phones are registered in Los Angeles, not Chicago. Can we use your phone?" Is this who I thought it was? I have to be dreaming!

"Ummm, sure. Why don't you all come in.." STUPID KATIE! Why did I just say that?

I opened the door to see PATRICK STUMPH and ANDY HURLEY! FALL OUT BOY!

"Oh..My..Waterstone..." I mumbled the name of my bass..I was in SHOCK!

"Nice hoodie! I wonder who made it.." PETE WENTZ was in my HOUSE!

"Hey, you guys look really familiar. Aren't you that local band everyone's talking about? School of Rock?" JOE TROHMAN ask ME..

I was in shock. I must be dreaming! Fall Out Boy is in MY HOUSE. Well, I could see why, because they are from around here. (Wilmette, Illinois, it's the burbs of Chi-town)

"H-h-ere...You can use my Sidekick." I said, handing it to Patrick, shaking.

"Hey Katez, who's at the OMYGOD! FALL OUT BOY'S HERE!" Marta was in shock.

"I know, hard to believe, right?" I said, looking at her smiling.

"No, we're fine, we're heading to the pavillion right now.." Pete was using MY PHONE. Oh God. He was talking to his manager I guess.

"Yeah, we'll be there. Aight. Bye. Hey, thanks for letting us use your phone." Pete said to me.

"No problem. We let famous rockstars use our phones all the time!" I joked.

"HEY GUYS! FALL OUT BOY'S AT THE DOOR! I'M NOT JOKING!" Summer, Zack, and Freddy all came running.

"Wow, it really is School of Rock. We heard you guys play one time, with that old guy.."

"Dewey? Oh yeah. He quit the band a few years back, so did our two other back-up singers and our keyboardist. It's only us, and play bass. Marta here is our lead singer!" I said.

"Really? Have you guys thought of getting a record deal?" Pete asked.

"Well, we thought about it, but we want to wait until we're out of school." Summer replied.

"Sum, we agreed if a chance came along, we'd take it, remember?" Zack said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah. I guess so." Summer replied, almost sadly.

"Well, if you guys are interested in getting a deal, come do a small show for us, and we might sign you..if you're good!" Pete joked.

"COOL! Wait, when?" Marta asked, looking at the guys.

"How does...next Saturday sound?" Patrick asked.

"Sounds good, right guys?" Freddy said.

"Yeah!" We said in unison.

"Well, we'll see you then. See you later and thanks for letting us use your phone!" Joe said.

"No problem!" I called out of the door.

We might land it BIG TIME. Dewey would be so proud. But I guess having a family with ex-Principal Mullins was more important. Oh well. Decaydance was a good record label.

"Hey Freddy? Wanna come with me for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

We walked up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me and I sat on my bed.

"We seriously need to talk." I said firmly.

"About what? We just got offered a chance of a lifetime!" Freddy replied.

"It's not that. I'm really excited about that, but...what about, us?" I couldn't believe I just said that.

"Us? I don't understand what you're getting at Katie."

"You and me have been chasing each other around for what, 6 or 7 years? The chase needs to stop. Freddy Jones..."

BOOM!

My window crashed and fell to pieces. There was a rock on the floor with a note attached.

"Katie...what just happened?" Freddy asked me.

"I don't know. Let me read this..._I see you when your sleeping, I know when you're awake, I know that you love Freddy Jones but it's his life I will...take._ Freddy...Whoever this is wants you dead!" I started to panic.

"Let me look at it...It's ANDREW'S handwriting!" Freddy was steaming mad.

"ANDREW?!?! Oh God, Oh God.." I was surely panicking now.

"Katie, calm down. He's trying to scare you. I'm always here. To protect you. Now, let's go back downstairs, tell everyone what's going on, and we'll go to sleep, okay?" Freddy really cared about me, and it was genuine.

"Okay." I replied. I followed Freddy out of my own room and I shut the door behind me again. My Sidekick buzzed, and I flipped it open.

"Freddy, it's him again. He really wants you dead." I said.

"We'll see who's the last one standing." Freddy gritted through his teeth.

We walked downstairs, back to the group.

"We heard a crash, what's going on?" Marta asked.

"Is everything alright?" Zack and Summer asked.

"Listen, guys. There's this kid Andrew Midlerson who wants Freddy dead. He wants me, but he's sending me freaky messages on my phone and he threw a rock at my window with a note attached." I said.

"Let me see the note." Summer said.

I handed it to her, and she gots chills.

"Katie...He got me too." Summer began to cry, and I rushed over to give her a hug.

"What's going on?" Zack asked Freddy.

"You guys, I'll tell you." I heard Marta say to the boys. "Let's go upstairs for a second."

Their footsteps were now faint and then there wasn't any sound. Summer looked up at me, and I felt tears sting my eyes.

"What'd he do to you?" I asked, seeing if I'd get the same answer.

"I was almost raped by this guy. I got away before he could do anything." Summer replied between sobs.

The weird thing was, that same thing happened to me.

"He did the same to me, Sum. Don't worry, Marta's telling the guys and we're getting him arrested." I said with confidence.

"Okay."

As soon as she said that, the guys and Marta came back.

"Katez, I had no idea. C'mere." Freddy embraced me, and I started to cry.

"Babe, come here." Zack and Summer embraced, and Marta smiled.

"Ya'll look so cute!"

We all laughed and wiped away our tears.

"Now, what were you gonna say earlier, Katie?" Freddy asked me.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready." I replied.

"Okay I'm tired. Let's go to bed now!" Marta said while crashing onto her slumber bag.

"Okay. G'night, everyone." I said.

"G'night!" I got four different responses, and I smiled.

Hopefully this would all just blow over.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R MY LOVES!**

JainaZekk621: Here's the fourth chapter for you. I'm glad you enjoy my stories! Rock on!!

**Sssshhh: **Glad you read my story. I appreciate it! Thanks for the compliment! You rock!!

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS BEFORE I WRITE THE FIFTH CHAPTER!**


	5. Solving The Mystery

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own SOR, awww what a shame! lol :-) _

**Chapter Five: **_Solving The Mystery_

_"Andrew, have you ever wondered why the stars just...seem to smile at you?" I asked._

_"Not as much as your beautiful smile smiles at me." He replied._

_"Shut up!" I pushed him lightly, and he got a rock-solid facade._

_"You don't tell Andrew Midlerson to shut up, Katelyn."_

_He dragged me across the pavement, giving me bloody marks on my ankles. Fighting to get away, I started to bleed at my wrists, too. He pushed me against the wall of a nearby bathroom in the park we were at. _

_"You don't go and tell that Freddy Jones of your anything I do to you." His sinister voice echoed through my mind, as I started to cry._

_"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed. No one was around._

_His hands slithered up my sides, and he slapped my face._

_"SHUT UP!" He snapped._

_He hand retraced where he had just stricken me. Gently at first, then as hard as a touch could go. I kicked his ankle, like I did and I thought I'd get away, but he pulled a knife on me and then-_

* * *

"AH!!!" I awoke screaming bloody murder. Everyone was asleep, and Freddy was gone.

The scream didn't even wake them. Damn, they were heavy sleepers, because I screamed so loud, I thought the neighbors heard me!

"Freddy?" I called as I got up. I walked woozily to the light coming from the kitchen.

There was Freddy, with his notepad, writing. I colapsed against the wall and I started to get hysterical. Freddy stopped what he was doing and he walked over to me. I felt him pull me into his hold gently.

"Nightmare?" He asked.

"Yes, it was horrible. It was about what..A--he did." I replied, still crying. My voice was shaking, and so was my body.

"Sssshhh, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." Freddy assured me.

A few minutes later, I stopped crying and we had just stayed in that serene moment. I wanted to capture it and fold it into my hand and save it forever. Dreams don't come true, though.

"When it's an ample time in the morning, we'll call the police, see what they can do, okay?"

"Alright. But would they take a case that's over 2 months old?" I asked.

"They better. And what about Summer, why was she so upset?" He asked, still having me in his arms on the kitchen floor.

"He got her too. But she got away like I did. That was about 3 weeks ago, when she was walking home by herself." I said.

"Is now the time to talk about...us?" Freddy asked, looking into my eyes.

If looks could kill, I'd be talking to St. Peter at Heaven's Gates right now.

"Umm...sure." I replied. "It's more quiet upstairs, I don't want to bother any of them. Let's go back to my room."

God, I sounded like a slut, but my room was literally sound-proof, because of my bass. We walked quietly upstairs and I closed my bedroom door behind me.

"I was thinking about what you said last night. Katie, you're right." Freddy said, looking me square in the eye.

"I am?"

"Katie, I've loved you since we started the band. I couldn't stand it when you'd date other guys. I love you, Katie Brown."

Oh God, am I still dreaming? Oh God, Oh God.

"I-I- I love you too." I replied. "Where does this leave us now?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Freddy asked.

I had a loss of words. Am I really dreaming??

"Yes, I'd love that." I replied.

Freddy's smile could be visible from outer-space. I gave him a hug, and we went back downstairs to go back to sleep.

"I'm glad we're together now." I said, as if sighing of relief.

"So am I." He replied. "G'Night, Katez."

"Night, Fredster!" I replied, and I fell fast asleep, thinking of everything wonderful. My life was looking up.

For so I thought.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!  
I WANT AT LEAST FOUR REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER BEFORE I CONTINUE!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Sssshhh: Thank you for your generous comments! You rock!

**nEwSiEsIsLiFe: **If you can't wait..then review! lol :D

**Insane and Logical: **Thanks! Keep reading, I think you might just fall in love!

**JainaZekk621: **Rock on, girl! I'm glad you love my stories!

**numba neko93: **Just assuming you understand Japanese here! Arigato! Oiteyurasu desu-ka! Kouhyousono taishite shaji! roppou sore ki-pu desu-ka! Arigato!

**ROCK ON!  
**


	6. I'm So Sick

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_OKAY you already know so I won't say it...okay i just will...I DON'T OWN SOR!_

**Chapter Six: **_I'm So Sick_

The sun gleamed onto my pale face, and I wrapped a stray blanket of mine around my shoulders, feeling cold and alone. I looked to my left, Summer and Zack were all cuddled up together, and it was so cute. I smiled to myself, and I looked at Marta. Wild! I looked to my right, and Freddy wasn't there. Now's my chance. The basement had a trapped door that led outside. I was going to get my revenge on Andrew. I don't care if he hurt me. I'm going to hurt him, but worse. I didn't care about the consiquences.

"Katie, you can do this." I mumbled to myself for strength.

I ran down into the basement and slid through the trapped door. I was in the freezing cold of Chicago, and I started walking. Anger ranged from head to toe. Then I stopped myself... What was I doing? Was I CRAZY? I stood in the empty street, shaken.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Katie Brown?" I heard his voice, and I turned on my heels to face him.

"Leave me alone, Andrew." I said wearily.

"Why would I listen to little old you? You belong to me, Katie. You don't understand. I want you, I need you." With every word, he inched closer.

"I swear I will scream if you come any closer!"

"Screaming will do you no good, babe." He grabbed my arm, and I flinched, backing up. He still had a grasp on me. I felt his fingers tighten on my arm.

"FREDDY! HELP ME! FREDDY!" I screamed so loud my lungs rattled.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He punched me in the stomach, and I was faking I was out cold on the pavement. "Now I've won!"

"Think again you stupid bastard!" I yelled, standing up. He laughed and turned around. "You're not going to win this time, Andrew!" I remembered something from Gym Class. If you kick someone from behind the knee, they fall over.

I felt my heart beating, and I kicked so hard he fell over, showing brightly the knife he held in his hand. He suddenly whipped up and around and cut my arm and my cheek.

"You whore." He said, and he came closer.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" I heard Zack say.

"Katie, run to me!" I heard Summer yell.

"TAKE THIS!" I punched him in the stomach and I ran to Summer and Zack.

"You okay?" Zack asked me.

"No, I'm not."

"So if it isn't Freddy Jones! Welcome to my party! You're welcome to join!" Andrew laughed.

"You hurt Katie, you hurt me." Freddy sneered.

"FREDDY! WATCH OUT!" I screamed. "HE HAS A KNIFE!"

"You know what, Jones? You're not even worth it. I'm leaving, and when I come back, you'll be sorry. Oh you'll be damn sorry." Andrew said. Sinisterly. He walked back into his house, laughing like a madman.

"Oh my God Katie, we need to get you cleaned up. Come on."

Freddy grabbed my hand and we went up to the bathroom where the First-Aid Kit was. He put Gooey stuff on my cuts, then some Band-Aids on the cuts. We both smiled at each other and hugged.

"He didn't do anything else, did he?" Freddy asked.

"He tried, but I got away again." I replied.

"God, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Freddy confessed.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I said. Oh so SAPPY!

He leaned in as I did, and we kissed for the first time. It was like fireworks going off in my head. It felt wonderful.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R LOVELIES!!!**

**THANKS FOR THE ROCKIN' REVIEWS!**

Sssshhh: Remember? They were supposed to but they cut it out of the film! Rock on, girlie!

**nEwSiEsIsLiFe: **I decided to be nice and let this one slide on the reviews. Keep on reading!

**numba neko93: **You'll learn in time, dear. Thanks for the kind review!

**ROCK ON!**


	7. How Come They Don't Know?

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own SOR...sorry! _

**Chapter Seven: **_How Come They Don't Know? _

We parted, and I smiled as Freddy did.

"Now, we're going to go to the police station and file a report." Freddy said as he helped me off of the counter.

"I don't know if I want to do that just yet." I sputtered.

"Wh-what? Katie, this guy almost RAPED you and you're gonna let it slide?" Freddy asked.

"Yes, I am, for now. I have a plan." I said confidently.

"Katie, Andrew is CRAZY, okay? If you go near him he might kill you. I don't want to risk that." Freddy told me, grasping my hands.

"No, I have a plan." I replied.

"What?" Freddy didn't seem so ammused.

"I'll tell you later, for now, let's get dressed and go to band practice." I said, remembering we had practice today.

"Alright, let's go."

We went downstairs and Marta was gone.

"Marta just quit the band!" Summer yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"She said she'd rather be BAND MANAGER and make me play KEYBOARDS! You remember when Lawrence showed me how, and I've been taking piano lessons..BUT I'M STILL MAD!" Summer replied.

"Okay, don't worry. Get dressed and we'll go to the School of Rock. We'll figure it out." Zack said.

"Alright." Summer said, linking her arm with mine as we walked upstairs to my room to get dressed.

"What are you wearing today? I mean..what'd you bring to wear?" I asked Summer.

"Well, I brought some ripped-at-the-knee jeans, a broken heart collared t-shirt, Roxy pull-over, and a pair of pink Converse." Summer replied.

"Well, I'm going to wear...acid wash black skinny jeans, Vans red and black checkered slip-on's, red Led Zeppelin t-shirt, black Gibson Hoodie, and some jelly bracelets." I replied. "You can change in my bathroom first."

"Cool, thanks!"

Summer disappeared into my bathroom, and I quickly changed. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and put on white eyeshadow and black eyeliner. Summer reappeared with the outfit she had explained, pink eyeshadow and white eyeliner. (white eyeliner never shows up on my skin..i hate it!) We smiled at each other and walked downstairs to meet the boys..whom were dressed and all ready to go.

"We need to stop by my house to get my guitar." Zack said to us.

"Sure." We all replied and went for the door.

We walked out, and I locked the door behind us. The streets were empty, and cold. Thank God Zack only lived a street over. We walked to Zack's house, he got his guitar in it's case and we went to the School of Rock to have a band meeting. What everyone didn't know is that I was writing a song.

"Okay, since Marta wants to take my position as band manager, I have decided I'll take Lawrence's place as keyboardist." Summer stated.

"Won't that be kind of weird? Summer Hathaway, playing keyboards?" Freddy joked, maybe half serious.

"Guys, we need a keyboardist, and I can do it." Summer replied firmly.

"All in favor for Summer being our keyboardist, say AC/DC!" Zack said.

"AC/DC!" We all yelled, and Summer smiled.

"I won't let you guys down." She said proudly.

Summer went to the keyboard and turned it on. We started to play Zack's new song called "Caught In The Act". It went fast at first, then at the chourus it went slower and slower until it was back to the regular tempo. (The band I'm in is working on a song like that, but reverse...it's really cool.) Summer did really good for her first day.

Pretty soon our practice was over, and we just hung out in the School of Rock. There were couches, desks, everything for the perfect place to just kick it. I pulled out my notebook, and I looked at what I was working with.

_Who do you think you are, leaving me stranded  
You've gone too far, you're too demanding  
How many times, how many chances  
Should I let you take me for granted _

You believed that love  
Is a silly word  
Before you break my heart  
Let me get a head start

I looked at the paper for a second, and I let my emotions pour out onto the page.

_But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry _

You had me soul but you went past it  
So in control, so demanding  
When you were mine, thought it would've lasted  
Even though you're fine, don't think I can't manage

I looked down at the page, and then slammed the notebook shut. I'll finish it later.

"Katie, I have a question for you. How come your parents left you alone and they knew damn well that Andrew was out for you?" Freddy asked, taking a seat on the couch next to me.

I couldn't tell him. Could I? Sure I could...but did I have the heart? Of course I did..I hope.

"Freddy, my parents don't know what's going on between Andrew and I. I didn't want to tell them." I replied.

"I understand, but how come you didn't?" Freddy asked.

"I didn't have the heart. I just couldn't. They'd stop their whole lives. I don't want that!" I exclaimed and I started to cry.

"Ssshh, it's okay." Freddy took my into his arms as I cried.

"I-I- think I'm okay now." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Summer! Did you sneak us some scripts?" Zack asked, almost laughing.

"I did actually!"

She reached for her messenger bag and pulled out four scripts. She handed one to each of us.

"Just say that you got them early, I don't want Mr. Elton to know I stole them!" Summer laughed.

I laughed contently at the scene where we all go back into time to The Beatles Era. It seemed so funny. But, I couldn't get the fact that someone was after me out of my head.

**END OF CHAPTER!!!  
R&R LOVELIES!**

Thanks for the RAVING reviews!

Sssshhh: I'm glad you enjoy the story! Rock on!

**nEwSiEsIsLiFe:** For reference..I don't think that anyone likes Andrew that much..ha. Keep on reading!

**imjustagirl0077:** Well, your question was answered! Rock on!

**JainaZekk621:** Thanks for the kind review! You rock for reading!

**Insane and Logical:** Dude! lol sorry, had a Harold and Kumar moment..anyways thanks for reviewing!

**ROCK ON!**

COMING SOON IN CHAPTER EIGHT:

_"What do you mean she's...dead?" I asked Zack._

"Well, the car slipped off of the road, and she flew head-first into the water, hitting a rock. She died on contact." Zack replied, as we both started crying.

"I think we have a suspect, though. It wasn't an accident." Freddy said, getting up from his chair.

**WHAT'S HAPPENING???  
**


	8. Sad and Sudden Death,Or Not

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Sorry don't own SOR..just this story..._

**Chapter Eight: **_Sudden and Sad Death...Or Not_

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND BRENDA..RIP :'(**

"Guys, I'm going to drive home today..because I finally got my license!" Summer exclaimed.

We all knew that she wanted to jump into that Mercedez-Benz her parents got her for her birthday. She did a little happy dance and she gave us all a hug and Zack a kiss.

"See you guys later at the Osaka!" Summer yelled over her shoulder.

"See ya!" I yelled back.

See, Osaka is a teen club that we perform at, but we decided to go and kick it there for awhile...like we always do on Saturdays..if we're not performing anyways! It was owned by Japanese karaoke tycoons and they liked the "scene", so they opened "Osaka"! I glanced down at my notebook and I picked it up, opening it again. I looked at what I had written so far, and what I wanted to add.

_You had me soul but you went past it  
So in control, so demanding  
When you were mine, thought it would've lasted  
Even though you're fine, don't think I can't manage_

_But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry _

I decided to double loop the chourus, and I had a finished product.

_But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry _

"Whatcha workin' on?" Freddy asked me.

"A song..nothing much." I replied as I finished writing "you'll be sorry".

"Can I read it?" He asked again.

"Not yet, it's not finished." I replied, slamming the notebook shut.

"Okay. I was wondering, do you want to go see a movie with me?" Freddy was filled with questions today!

"Sure!" I said happily, grabbing my messenger bag, stuffing my notebook in it.

"Okay, let's go!" Freddy exclaimed. "Zack, do you wanna close up tonight?"

"Yeah, I might stay here awhile...I got an idea for a song." Zack replied.

"Okay, see you later Zack Attack!" I laughed.

"Bye Posh!" He yelled back, laughing also.

I gave him a hug and I left with Freddy. We were both working on getting our licenses, so we had to walk.

"What do you wanna see?" Freddy asked, putting his arm around me.

"What about Happy Feet?" I implied.

"That does look pretty funny. It's a deal!"

We walked up to the theater, and we bought our tickets. We went into the theater and sat at the very top. The previews were annoying, then the movie started. I couldn't help but want to dance. I jumped out of my seat and I started to dance in the aisle. Freddy laughed and joined me in my dancing.

"HEY YOU TWO! NO DANCING!" A security guard whispered harshly.

"I thought you were supposed to!" I laughed, sitting back down.

_"Don't push me 'cause I'm close to the edge!" _A baby penguin sang, and I laughed so hard.

"You find that funny?" Freddy asked me.

"Have you seen a penguin rap before?" I asked, giggling.

"No, but I saw Zack did...bad combination!" Freddy laughed.

"Oh man!" I laughed.

The movie was over, and the lights came on...giggle fits from Freddy and I made other people stare..whatever.

"What an...odd movie.." Freddy laughed.

"I thought it was cute!" My Sidekick vibrated in my bag, and I pulled it out. I flipped it open and I read the text message.

_Hey, it's Zack..get to the SOR..NOW!_

"Freddy, something's wrong! LET'S GO NOW!" I yelled.

"Wait, go where?" He asked, worry filling his eyes.

"School of Rock! Let's Go Let's Go!" I yelled.

We started to run, I think the rubber in our shoes burnt. We got to the School of Rock and ran upstairs, to find a crying Zack.

"Oh God, what's wrong?" I asked, dropping my bag to the side of Freddy's drumkit.

"It's Summer...she's..dead."

My world stopped turning. WHAT? Summer was just...Oh No.

"What do you mean she's...dead?" I asked Zack.

"Well, the car slipped off of the road, and she flew head-first into the water, hitting a rock. She died on contact." Zack replied, as we both started crying.

Freddy sat in the computer chair, looking at us strangely. He searched up the General Hospital in Chicago. Then he called the hospital, said Summer's name a few times, then sighed with relief.

"What did you find out?" Zack asked, getting nervous.

"I think we have a suspect, though. It wasn't an accident." Freddy said, getting up from his chair.

"She's alive, but she's in a coma. Someone actually hid inside her car, then took control of it, making it crash. I think I know who."

"Andrew. THAT BASTARD!" Zack screamed and kicked over a chair. He colapsed and he started crying.

I sympathized with him. I never saw Zack cry before, so I cradled him in my arms, Freddy was starting to well up too. To tell you the truth, at that moment, we became more than just best friends, we became a family. A family that no one could break apart. Except maybe some in-laws but that's different. Kidding!

"Why don't we go to the hospital tomorrow and see how Summer is." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Okay." Zack said while sitting up.

"C'mon Katez, we'll walk you home." Freddy said, taking my hand.

"Okay." I said simply.

I was shaken. Why would ANDREW do something like this? Where was Marta? My head was spinning out of control. As soon as we got to my porch, I kissed Freddy on the cheek and gave Zack a hug.

"I'll be fine. I'll even triple lock the doors. I'll call you if I find anything else out, okay?" I said.

"Okay, be safe and in all seriousness, don't answer the door." Freddy warned.

"I won't. I promise!" I said, then they left and I closed and literally triple locked the door. It was starting to get dark outside, and I stared at the moon, it's perfect crescent, it's luminescent glow. It's beauty.

My Sidekick buzzed, and it was a foreign number. I answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Katie? This is Pete Wentz..Fall Out Boy?" Oh yeah! I remembered he used my phone. He must've gotten my number under the listing of my voicemail. Darn him!

"Oh, hi Pete...what's up?" I trailed off and I was holding back tears.

"We wanted to know if you guys had any demo CD's so we can listen to them here at Decaydance." Pete replied.

"Um, yeah, we made a whole bunch...just call us the rock n' roll Tupac!" I joked as I grabbed our demo CD's.

"Cool, I'll give you the address you can mail them to." Pete said, obviously distracted by something else.

"Awesome! Thanks for the offer, we really do appreciate it. But we have one suttle problem. Our lead singer bailed and our new keys player was in a car accident." I spilled it out. Stupid Stupid STUPID!

"Oh, I'm sorry Katie. We'll hold off on everything until everything gets better, then you guys can make some more demos for us. Stay in contact, okay?" Pete said, his voice filled with sadness.

"Alright. I will. Stay cool." I said.

"I hope your friend gets better." Pete smiled, I could tell.

"She will. I know she will."

Then we hung up. I sighed and I looked at the baby grand in the "dining area". I pulled out my notebook and I wrote music. I wrote the music for my song. I placed my fingers on the keys, and I started to play. I didn't know it, but I sat there for almost half the night. It was 4 AM when I looked at the clock.

I trudged upstairs to a broken boarded up window room, and I crashed onto the bed. I was so tired. I fell asleep instantly.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PEOPLE!**

**Thanks for the "raving" reviews!**

Sssshhh: Don't cry, be happy! Merry late Christmas! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**imjustagirl0077: **Here's your gift, Merry Christmas! lol ROCK ON!

**JainaZekk621: **Don't worry, I'm gonna continue for awhile! I am gonna keep rocking, I'm the lead singer and guitarist of a new band! YAY! ROCK ON GIRLIE!  
**  
nEwSiEsIsLiFe: **Thank you for your sweet review! Don't you love little "coming soon" things? I do! lol Happy Kwanzaa now! lol I don't celebrate Kwanzaa...tee hee!

**ROCK ON EVERYONE! YOU ALL ROCK!**


	9. Saving Summer Nicole Hathaway:Part One

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own SOR..oh so sorry!_

**Chapter Nine: **_Saving Summer Nicole Hathaway:Part One_

**Quicknote: **_There will be more cameos of my favorite rockstars...you'll see. They will be in the next two chapters and woven in through the rest of the story, too._

**WRITTEN FOR THE YANG FAMILY**

The sound of Led Zeppelin from my alarm clock woke me up. Of course it was the "Zeppelin" hour, they played nothing put Led Zeppelin for hours...and I loved it. The song they were playing now was _Kashmir_. I bopped my head along as the song quickly changed to _Whole Lotta Love_. I got up, noticing I had on the same clothes I had on yesterday. I shot myself up from bed and I walked to my closet. Today I felt like wearing Lucky 13 (ooooohhh Rockabilly brand! yess! I'm wearing their sweatpants now..it's Japanese styled), so I got out the pair of sweatpants I had with the skulls on them that went down the leg. I had just noticed it said "Lucky 13" on the butt of the pants...oh well! Pulling out clean undergarnments and a purple long sleeved thermal, I got into the shower. As soon as I got out I dried my hair and french braided it on both sides. My Sidekick buzzed, and it was Pete...AGAIN. Getting a record deal was really HARD...God.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey it's me Pete. I was calling to see how your friend is doing?" He asked. Oh how nice, he was worried about Summer!

"She's still in a coma, and we're going to see her today. We can't record anything until she's well enough to play the keys." I replied.

"Oh I see. I also heard about that play you guys are doing. For Those About To Rock, right?" Pete knew...?!?! Great.

"Yeah, it should be pretty cool. Our guitarist got the part of Angus Young, he's so happy! I got Avril Lavigne, and our girl in the hospital got Skye Sweetnam. My boyfriend got Deryk from SUM 41. We're all going to travel back into time to honor rock n' roll. It seems really cool. Summer came up with the concept." I seemed to be pouring my heart out to a stranger aka hot rockstar.

"We want to see it..I mean, just us and Panic! At The Disco. If that's okay with you." My heart flipped. YAY!

"Um, sure. The actual day of the play is...um...February 12." I said, looking at the script.

"We wanted to bring a few special guests if that's okay with you too." Pete said, and I got a strange feeling in my stomach.

"Sure. Well, I have to go to band practice and to go see Summer. Stay cool." I said.

"Cool, see you on the 12th!" Pete said and I hung up.

It was odd that I knew Pete Wentz, and also that he had my phone number. I heard knocking at my door, and I rushed to the peephole. Thank God, it was just Zack.

"Hey Zack, ready to go see Sum?" I asked.

"It was a lie." I heard him mumble.

"What, what was a lie?" I asked.

"That wasn't Summer. Summer was really kidnapped. The real person in the car was Eleni Afflerbach." Zack replied, almost relieved it wasn't Summer and it was Eleni.

"Come in, tell me about this. It's all too weird." I replied as Zack sat on the couch in the living room.

"Well, what happened was that Andrew was trying to lure you to the hospital to get revenge, so he made a bogus attempt to say that Summer was in a coma. He really kidnapped her and hid her somewhere. I'm guessing it's his basement. His basemnt is soundproof and break in proof." Zack informed me.

"There has to be a way to get her out of there." I replied, determined.

"Freddy thinks so, too. He's on his way now. We cancelled band practice to come up with a plan."

"And also, Pete Wentz keeps calling me...I don't mean to change the subject." I said.

"Why does he keep callinng you?" Zack asked, almost laughing.

"He wants us to record demos of our music instead of meeting him and the rest of Decaydance on Saturday. He was also really concerned about Summer. He's a genuinely nice guy." I replied.

"When we rescue Summer, we'll record 4 demos for that guy. Maybe he can help us. He used to sneak out of his basement. Maybe he knows how to." Zack sighed.

"Oh yeah! I saw that episode of _Rockstars Guide To Fall Out Boy_! Maybe he can help us!" I jumped up and hugged Zack, whom was laughing.

"Hey guy and doll! Why is everyone so happy?" Freddy came in.

"PETE WENTZ CAN HELP US RESCUE SUMMER!" I exclaimed, falling into Freddy's embrace.

"That's great! Call him now! I have a plan!" Freddy was elated.

"Wait, hold on, how do you know he'll help us?" Zack asked.

"He'll have to!" I replied, going to retrieve my Sidekick.

I dialed Pete's number in a New York Minute. He answered quickly, on the first ring.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Pete? We need your help with something. Like a rescue." I said.

"You serious? What kind of 'rescue'"? He asked.

"Our friend was never in a coma, it was a trap. She's really stuck in a soundproof and break in proof basement. We saw that episode of _Rockstars Guide To Fall Out Boy_, and we know you can sneak in and out of a basement." I said confidently.

"Sure, I'll help. So will Brendon, Ryan, and Joe. That's pretty much all who's around. We'll be at your house in a half hour. We're gonna get your friend." Pete said.

"You ROCK! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed, and I hugged Freddy.

"Okay see you. We're getting all our 'sneak out' stuff ready from high school. Bye!" I was so happy.

"SUMMER'S GONNA BE OKAY! SHE'S GONNA BE OKAY!" I kissed Freddy, and he kissed me back, passionately.

"I'M STILL HERE!" Zack yelled, and Freddy and I pulled apart, blushing.

"Pete Wentz, Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, and Joe Trohman are going to help US. The world has turned. Twice." Freddy said.

"I thought you didn't like that scene, Freddy!" I joked.

"I do...sometimes. Their whining gets on my nerves, though." He replied.

"Okay, forget that. We need to make a plan, and fast." Zack said, and he took out a notebook from under the coffee table. It was filled with graphing paper, perfect for a scheme such as ours.

We were gonna save Summer Nicole Hathaway, with the help of some emo kids...whom were oh so convienently famous...and hot.

"Let's do this." I said, determined.

"Alright, Katie, you know self defense, you'll fight Andrew and anyone else who comes your way. You are a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and Karate. We know you can do it." Freddy said, touching my hand. (Hey, I'm a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and Karate..what a convienence! I'll put a glossary of moves that Katie does at the end of the next chapter.)

"Okay."

"Zack will...Someone's at your door." Freddy said, pointing at the door.

I went to answer it, and it was sure enough, Pete, Brendon, Ryan, and Joe.

"We're ready to save your friend, Katie." Brendon said. I sighed, in my head.

"I can't thank you guys enough...seriously." I gave them all unsuspecting hugs, and they followed me into the living room.

"Guys, this is our rescue crew." I said, giggling.

"Is that our plan?" Pete asked, peering over Zack's shoulder.

"Yeah. We just need someone else to fight with Katie." Zack said.

"I can do it. I was trained for one of Fall Out Boy's videos." Pete said.

"I can distract people pretty quickly." Brendon said.

"Cool. Add that to the plan." Freddy said.

"Okay so Katie and Pete will fight Andrew and his crew, Brendon and Ryan will get Summer, and Ryan and myself will keep watch outside and fight anyone that comes." Freddy said.

"That's a plan!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Anyone know how to use nunchakus?" Brendon asked, pulling out wooden Dragon designed nunchakus.

"I do. I'm a black belt. Hand 'em over." I said, sticking my hand out. Brendon gave them to me, and I smiled, feeling the wood in my hands.

"Pete, get a broomstick, I'll give you a quick lesson in Bo Staffing." I said. "Oh wait, I have one in my room. Hold on." I jogged upstairs into my room, grabbed my red and black designed Bo Staff and ran back downstairs.

"Let's go out into the backyard. All of you. Come on!" I said.

"Thanks for teaching us how to be ninjas Katie!" Zack joked.

"No Problem!" I replied.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!**

**DON'T WE ALL WANT TO KICK ANDREW'S ASS? HAHAHA...!**


	10. Rockstars in Training

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Oops, I don't own SOR...what a mistake! lol_

**Chapter Ten: **_Rockstars In "Training"_

"Thanks for teaching us how to be ninjas Katie!" Zack joked.

"No Problem!" I replied.

I had a really huge backyard, so everyone had their space so I could teach them their moves.

"Okay, forget all that honor crap, that's not important right now. We're gonna save my best friend Summer. Okay, I'll start off with the guarders. Freddy and...Joe. Okay the main moves you'll have to know is **The Leap of Death**, **Catch and Release**, and **The Daggar Defense**."

"That first one sounds pretty cool." Joe commented.

"Oh, it is." I replied, smirking.

"Okay the first thing to do is to partner up. So Joe, you're taller than Freddy, so you'll be the attacker. Freddy, you defend. Remember, Attack and Defend. First things first, Joe, pretend to throw a punch at Freddy."

Things were going smoothly. Freddy and Joe were practicing the three moves over and over and over until they were strong enough to do it. And maybe even put some people in the hospital. I was now working with Ryan and Brendon.

"Okay, Aikido. Aikido is Japanese Samurai fighting style. You guys are going to learn how to **Stealth**, that's just a fancy word for moving in and out of shadows to get Summer."

"I've seen Bruce Lee do it a million times!" Brendon smiled. "You hide in shadows in case a dude comes and tries to hit you."

"Exactly. Now, you need to know how to do it correctly, or you're dead. Literally. What you need to do is a lot of spinning and twirling. So I'll attack you, Ryan, and when I go to throw a punch, spin out into a fake shadow. Brendon, you follow him." I said. Damn, I felt so in control!

They did as I said, and it turned out good as soon as they started practicing it. I looked at Pete, whom was leaning his weight on the Bo Staff. I walked over to him, and I grabbed the Staff.

"You, are going to learn Bo Staff Lesson A: **Release The Soul**. It's simple." I said.

"Okay. How do I exactly do this?" Pete laughed.

"Use the moves you did in that music video, but add Bo Staff movements along with it. Like **Swinging Branch**, **Heaven's Gateway**, and **Javalin Force**. Like this." I said as I did the movements.

"Now you try."

Pete did it without flaw. He was a natural. Everyone seemed ready to kick some ass, but we needed one more lesson: Ki-Ai's.

"Ki-Ai is the sounds that the people make when they are doing these movements. You just yell. like HAI!" Now you guys try." I said.

"HAI!" they all screamed.

"Okay, when it gets dark, we'll make our move. Zack, you'll distract people. Even though Brendon is good at that." I laughed.

"Project SSNH!" Zack yelled.

"PROJECT SSNH!" We all yelled back.

"Alright, all we need to do now, is wait for it to get dark." Freddy said.

"Well, two more hours until 6:00." Pete said. "It isn't Spring or anything, so it gets dark earlier."

"We'll go at 6:00 then." Zack said.

Brendon's cell phone rang.

"What? You didn't know?" Brendon said into the phone

"I did!" Pete laughed.

We all looked at each other weirdly, but we let it slide.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"SHHH! Be quiet! Stay in your places!" I snapped.

"Brendon and I will break the window." Ryan said.

"But you can't, it's break in-"

The glass was all over the grass, and it was fighting time. Andrew and his crew came out. Michelle was one of them.

"EVERYONE GET READY!" I yelled.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**

**GLOSSARY OF MARTIAL ARTS USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

**The Leap of Death: **One of the strongest movements you can use to defend yourself. it's commonly seen in Bruce Lee movies and sometimes Jackie Chan movies. The movements include fixtures to the neck, groin, and stomach.

**Catch and Release: **One of the more simpler moves in Martial Arts, mostly used in Kung Fu, but rarely used in Tae Kwon Do. It has three different kinds of kicks: Roundhouse, Snap, and Spinning Double Crescent. The main idea is to get a weapon away from you.

**The Daggar Defense: **Used in Martial Arts Movies, When you're fighting with two different kinds of weapons, like a Bo Staff and a Sword. It's very complicated and it is a ten minute Kata.(Kata is like Tai-Chi, but quicker and with more force)

**Stealth: **When in conflict, you find shadows to sneak in and out of to confuse your attacker of where you are when fighting. It's used in Aikido, Japanese fighting style.

**Release The Soul: **Involves a lot of jumping and quick movements. It's graceful and painful all at once in a nutshell.

**Swinging Branch: **The Bo Staff is spinning as you are, like you're the tree and the staff is the branch. It looks cooler than it sounds!

**Heaven's Gateway: **To put it simple, you miss on purpose and act like you fell onto the ground, but you get your opponent's ankles, and hit them REALLY hard.

**Javalin Force: **When two people are fighting with Bo Staffs, but in this case it's only one and the other is fighting with nunchaku's. You point jab your opponent in the chest, and your partner finishes the job...like the mafia. (LOL!)


	11. Saving Summer Nicole Hathaway:Part Two

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_You already know..so why tell? Okay okay...i know that my friends love it whe i scream...I DONT OWN SOR! lmao_

**Chapter Eleven: **_Saving Summer Nicole Hathaway: Part Two_

The glass was all over the grass, and it was fighting time. Andrew and his crew came out. Michelle was one of them.

"EVERYONE GET READY!" I yelled.

Brendon and Ryan slipped into the basement, and stayed down there. I heard Summer scream, and I jerked my head.

"SUMMER! IT'S OKAY! IT'S ME KATIE!" I screamed.

Freddy and Joe stood by the basement, and then the fighting started. Pete grasped my hand, and I looked at him funny.

"Good luck. I saw they had some knifes and stuff." Pete said, squeezing my hand.

"Remember what I taught you, don't get stabbed...we need a record deal and a bass player for Fall Out Boy!" I screamed as Andrew and Michael came closer to fight me.

"PETE GO!" I yelled.

"What, bitch...you think you can save your little friend?" Andrew laughed.

"Too late for that." I replied, feeling the soft wooden touch of the nunchaku's in my jacket's hidden pocket.

"This time, you're going to die." Michael and Andrew taunted with knives. I let my fear go to my shoes, and I lunged. I decided Michael would be easy to take out, so I started with him.

"HAI! HAI-KAH!" I screamed.

I did The Leap of Death on Michael, hitting him hard in the neck so he'd be passed out for awhile. Andrew then kicked me into the street, and followed me. I looked at the grass, and all hell was breaking loose. The neighbors were starting to come out of their houses, and they were...clapping? No one was doing anything. No one called the police, no one came and helped...they thought it was a show!

"You can't get away this time, Brown." Andrew sneered, laughing as he pulled out his daggar.

"You don't scare me...in the least bit." I replied, moving slowly to my feet. "Bring it on!"

He lunged after me, and I whipped out my nunchaku's. I spun them around and hit him in the chest a few times. He didn't back down. I noticed the streetlights...**SHADOWS**! I lurred him to the streetlights, then when he went to stab me, I slipped into the shadow, he hit a tree and his daggar got stuck. I laughed, but he kicked me in the ankles. Now was my chance...now or never. I spun my legs around, and I kicked Andrew in the shin and the ankles, he fell to the ground. Heaven's Gateway. I pulled out my nunchaku's again and I jabbed him in the head. He really colapsed this time, and I jumped away. Freddy and Joe were struggling.

"FREDDY I'M COMING!" I screamed as I knocked two guys to the ground. One of them showed me his butcher knife. How thoughtful.

"Like that scares me!" I taunted, and I held the handles of my nunchaku's so that the chain was facing the knife. He swung it at me, I spun to the left and it caught on my nunchaku's.

"Thanks for the weapon!" I laughed.

I felt someone punch my back, and I winced. I turned around and it was Andrew. Now...He was dead. I found my center, and I began the Release The Soul.

"HAI! KAH-HAI!" I screamed. I jumped onto a Postal Service (no, not the group people!) box, and I then swung my leg into a double crecsent kick and Andrew started to bleed from his nose and mouth. I didn't stop there. I grabbed the nunchaku's and spun them so they'd hit him in the neck. He fell to the ground again.

"FREDDY! JOE! FINISH HIM OFF!" I screamed as I went to help Pete.

Freddy grabbed a broken tree branch and started fighting with that at Joe pulled Andrew's arms behind his back.

"PETE I'M BEHIND YOU! REMEMBER WHAT I TAUGHT YOU?" I yelled.

"LET'S DO IT!" He screamed back.

We began fighting at a forceful speed, doing the Javalin Force. I ducked under Pete's Bo Staff and I got the nunchaku's and choked one of the guys. He fell to the ground. Then I saw Michelle. I hit her with the end of the nunchaku's and she fell to the ground. Pretty much everyone was applauding us as we were fighting. The stupid neighbors thought it was a petty SHOW!

"SOMEONE CALL 911! THIS ISN'T FAKE! IT'S REAL! THERE'S A GIRL THAT WAS KEPT CAPTIVE IN THAT BASEMENT FOR THREE DAYS! CALL 911 NOW!" Pete and I chanted over and over. Mrs. Davis got the message and ran into her house.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. Someone sliced up my arm. I fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't stop now. I couldn't.

I turned around and Andrew had gotten free. I kicked him in the neck, then punched him in the face. Now he'll be sleeping for awhile. I saw Brendon and Ryan reammerge from the basement. Ryan was the watch guard, and then I saw Brendon carrying Summer. They two quickly ran to my house, into the backyard. Mission accomplished. Pretty much the whole police force came to the house. We stopped fighting and grouped together.

"FREEZE!" A sheriff yelled.

"THEY'RE THE ONES WHO HELD THE GIRL CAPTIVE! ARREST ALL THESE PEOPLE!" Freddy yelled.

"DON'T MOVE THERE SON!" Another sheriff yelled.

"ONE OF THEM IS A SERIAL RAPIST!" I cried.

"ANDREW MIDLERSON?" A deputy went and saw Andrew passed out.

"Kids, sit on the sidewalk, we'll question you in a second. We'll get this crew taken care of."

We all sat on the curb, and I started to cry.

"Why are you crying, doll?" Freddy asked.

"Andrew got my bass playing arm!" I cried. The cut was about from my wrist bone up to my elbow.

"It's not deep, so you're lucky." Pete said.

"Thank you for helping us, man." Zack said. Zack had a cut on his forehead, bur his wiped it clean. It was just blood.

"No problem." Pete replied, and shook Zack's hand.

"Don't worry about your girlfriend, man. Brendon and Ryan are good at taking care of people." Pete said.

I started to sob, thinking of that one song we sang in middle school graduation. It hit a nerve. I started to sing it to lighten my spirit.

_Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Dont be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause I've seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You don't know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less_

Freddy joined in at the chourus, cradling me in his arms, and Zack joined in too.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you_

Pete joined in, and so did Joe. We were all a bloody and tear-filled mess. Everyone got silent and let me sing.

_So if youre mad, get mad  
Don't hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well I'm a lot like you  
When you're standing at the crossroads  
And don't know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
'cause even if you're wrong_

"Katie, I love you." Freddy whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too." I replied.

_I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_

_And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
You're feeling all alone  
You wont be on your own_

I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you

"We'll get through this." Zack said, putting a comforting arm around me.

"I know we will." I replied.

"And we'll be there too. We're now your older brothers!" Joe said, smiling.

"I'm glad." I replied.__

I'll stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And Ill never desert you  
I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
I'll stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you

"Take note, we should remix that and make it our own." I said to Freddy, touching his face.

"I won't forget." He smiled.

"You guys need some rest. We got everything out of that kid. Go home." The Deputy said.

"Thank you, sir." I said, wiping my tears.

"Take care of yourselves. You're all heroes for saving that girl." The Deputy said again.

"That's what friends are for." I said simply.

We stood up, and walked home.

"SUMMER!" I cried, and I hugged her.

"Thank you for getting me. Love ya like a sister Katie!" Summer cried.

"Brendon, Ryan, Joe, and Pete. Thank you for everything. How can we repay you?" Zack asked.

"Just...Give us demos. Any that you have." Pete replied.

"You know where they are, Freddy." I said.

Freddy nodded and got our box from under the table.

"Here. There's about ten in there." Freddy said, handing them to Pete.

"Thanks. Stay safe." Brendon said.

They left, and the four of us cried. Out of joy and sadness.

**END OF CHAPTER  
R&R PLEASE...**

**Tomorrow is my friend's funeral. That song is by The Pretenders/Girl's Aloud. I'm singing that instead of that Rachael Lampa song. Anyone who thinks of comitting suicide..call someone or tell someone. xoxo...Stacee.**


	12. It Was All A Dream?

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR..sorry!_

**Chapter Twelve: **_It Was All A Dream?_

My arm and my head ached, and I heard a song playing distantly somewhere.

_Here I lie  
I'm staring at  
Clouds in shapes of  
Dogs and cats  
I hear a woman  
Start to yell  
Oh dear God I  
Think he fell_

It sounded familiar and confusing all at once. It was like the song was telling my story of what had happened just a few hours ago. My eyes stay shut as the song flows through me.

_I'm the arrow  
Shot straight to hell  
From the bow of William Tell  
My body lies  
Kissing the ground  
Like a cross turned upside down_

I saw a white light, and I felt hot tears fall from my closed eyes. What was happening? Where was I? Was Summer okay? Where were Zack and Freddy? My heart began to race and I screamed. I felt a sharp pain in my arm, and I fell back into my dream again...still hearing the same sad song.

_A priest is rushing  
To my side  
Begins to read me  
My Last Rights  
Father you're too late  
My Faith is weak  
So won't you save your  
half-hearted speech_

_I'm the arrow,  
Shot straight to hell  
From the bow of William Tell  
My body lies  
Kissing the ground  
Like a cross turned upside down_

"Katie, Katie, Wake up...please...don't leave us please!" I heard Freddy say as he grabbed my cold hand.

"Freddy..." I moaned.

_A man bends down and says, "Son  
we're going to get through this one  
take my hand and let us pray."  
I scream, "Please get the fuck away." _

I'm the arrow  
Shot straight to hell  
From the bow of William Tell  
My body lies  
Kissing the ground  
Like a cross turned upside down

"Doc, is she gonna make it?" I heard Zack ask, as if he were choking tears away.

"I usually don't make house-calls, but yes, she had a major blow to the head. You two young men are heroes for saving these girls." I heard a man, I guess it was the doctor, say.

I didn't get it. Where was Ryan, Brendon, Joe, and Pete? How come they weren't being praised for helping us? What was going on? I screamed again and it felt like my lungs were going to explode out of my body. I am so confused, but Freddy brushed the stray hair from my eyes.

_The ambulance is singing  
As cops push back the crowd  
I start to take my last breath  
As blood pours out my mouth  
The medics walk in my way  
I think this could be it  
I hear them start to state,  
"The time of death is half past six." _

I'm the arrow  
Shot straight to hell  
I'm the arrow  
Shot straight to hell

"Thanks, Doc." Freddy said. "We'll take care of the girls from here."

"Good job, boys. And to believe you did it all by yourselves." The doctor said.

I made a weird sound...a mix of a yell and a sigh. I touched my forehead, and there was a bandage. I touched my right arm, I fingered the bandage that went from my wrist all the way to my elbow. Then I felt Freddy's hand upon mine. I tried to force my eyes open, and when they finally did, I gasped...loudly.

"Oh God, she's awake!" Freddy said, kissing my cheek lightly.

"Where are they?" I yelled.

"Where's who, Katez?" Zack asked, walking away from Summer.

"Pete. Pete, Joe, Ryan, and Brendon. They helped us defeat Andrew and they saved Summer! Where are they?" I asked.

Freddy looked at me strangely. Was that a dream? Or was he going to say that they left early? What was going on?

"They were never here, Katie. Andrew knocked you out while jumping through your broken window this morning. Zack found out where Summer was and saved her from Andrew, too. You were out cold for the whole day." Freddy replied. "Those guys were never here. But Andrew is in jail."

"What? I dreamt all of that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Zack added.

"How's Summer?" I asked, worried.

"She's sleeping. She finally got to sleep after I saved her." Zack said, I could feel that he felt proud of himself.

Then I noticed something. The box of our demo tapes were missing.

"Freddy, where are our demos?" I asked, trying to get up. Forget that! My head was pounding so hard I had to lay back down.

"We sent them to Decaydance. Like you told us to do!" Zack said.

"Even the new one...With ME singing on it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was awesome. We loved that song you added as the hidden track." Freddy smiled, brushing my bangs yet again from my eyes.

"Thanks. I mixed it myself and everything." I felt my face blush, sort of.

"How'd I get all cut up?" I asked.

"Well, Andrew had a knife. When he knocked you out, he cut your forehead and a deep long line from your wrist to your elbow. He wanted to kill you. If I hadn't forgotten my drumsticks in your room, you would've been dead." Freddy said, in tears.

"Babe, I love you." I felt tears come unto my eyes.

"I love you too. I always have." He said, crying also.

If my life were being filmed, it'd be the most watched movie on Lifetime. I swear! Summer stirred, then walked over to me.

"I'm so glad we're BOTH okay! Now we can ROCK!" Summer exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"Relax now, rock later! Wow, I never thought I'd say something like that!" I laughed.

"You guys rock. All three of you. Did you call my mom and dad about everything that happened?"

"No, but the police did." Zack replied.

"Are they...angry?" I asked nervously.

"Not in the least bit with you. Your father wants to beat the shit out of Andrew, and your mom started crying. Kathy doesn't know anything else, because she's living in New York now." Zack said.

"New York? Why?" I asked again.

"One word: Broadway." Summer said, giggling.

"How are we going to do the play with the girls all..broken?" Freddy asked.

"Don't worry about it! Practice doesn't start for another week, and I know that our cuts and bruises will be scabs and purple and black polka dots!" Summer replied.

"Good metaphor, Sherlock!" Zack said, laughing.

"Ugh, tomorrow is...School. I don't wanna go." I moaned.

"None of us do. It's been a huge weekend." Freddy implied.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost nine." Summer said. "I'm spending the night here, if you don't mind!"

"Not at all..but I'm really tired." I said into my pillow.

"Well, we'll be going then, and we'll pick you guys up tomorrow. We'll be walking." Freddy said.

"Bye!" Summer and I exclaimed to the guys.

"Adios!" Freddy and Zack said, and we laughed.

I turned on the TV, and South Park was on. I needed some sort of laughter. Pretty soon, I was asleep again, but little did I know...Summer was up..barfing her guts out.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R THIS CHAPTER!  
I WANT AT LEAST 4 REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!**

**ROCK ON!**


	13. Back To School With Injuries & Surprise!

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_We know the disclaimers now don't we? Me+School of Rock-I DON'T OWN!_

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Back To School With Injuries_

I got up to see if Summer was okay. I got up from the couch and my head was throbbing so hard, but I didn't care.

"Summer?" I called.

"Katie, is that you?" She answered.

I opened the bathroom door to see her clutched over the toilet, throwing up blood.

"God, Summer, this isn't normal for you to be throwing up blood!" I exclaimed, holding her saturated hair back from her face.

"We still have to go to school." She said, taking back her hair.

"Don't remind me." I rolled my eyes while helping Summer off of the bathroom the floor.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Summer asked as she stood in her uniform. Zack had brought it over a little bit earlier. Freddy and Zack were sitting on the couch, talking about the record deal we MIGHT land. and that's a big MIGHT.

"Yeah, I don't know about these kids, though!" I laughed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah school." Zack said getting up, smoothing out his pants.

"Let's go."

We walked to school in our usual loud tone, but we walked slowly because of Summer's leg. She hurt it while twisting her way out of a chair. As we got to the school, they rushed us to the Assembly Hall for an...well duh..Assembly. It was about something that everyone was really excited about. I heard music, and I got nervous.

"What is that?" I asked Freddy, squeezing his hand.

"A band competition?" He asked.

We were both DEAD WRONG. It was a little band called Panic! At The Disco. And this time, I wasn't hallucinating. Freddy, Zack, Summer, and I were told to sit in front, the very front, and I rubbed my forehead. It ached from the cut on it and the big bandage irritated it.

"HELLO HORACE GREEN HIGH SCHOOL! WE'RE PANIC!AT THE DISCO AND WE'RE GONNA ROCK YA'LL OUT!" Ryan Ross yelled into his microphone, set up onto a stand. I heard the familiar notes and keys of my favorite and most popular Panic! song.

_Oh,well imagine  
As I'm pacing the pues in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No can't help but to hear an exchanging of words  
"What a beautiful wedding!"  
What a beautiful wedding says the bridesmaid to the waitor  
And yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a WHORE!_

I chimed in  
Haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing the God Damn door  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of poise and rationality  
I chimed in haven't you people ever heard of  
Closing the God Damn door  
NO!  
It's much better to face these kinds of things  
With a sense of...

We all hollered out profanity and we had fun. Then Brendon looked us square in the eyes.

"Are you guys School of Rock by any chance?" He asked us. The whole assembly hall cheered and patted us on the shoulders.

"Guess so, why don't you come up here and perform a song for us?" Ryan asked.

"We're injured!" I laughed.

"We don't care! Come on, Brendon and I will even carry you!" Ryan joked.

"It's cool! It's cool!" Summer laughed as we got up and took their places as they took ours.

"Ya'll wanna hear a classic?" Zack asked into the microphone.

The crowd screamed, and Zack played the intro of "Teacher's Pet".

_Baby we was making straight A's  
But we were stuck in a dumb daze  
Don't take much to memorize your lies  
I feel like I've been hyponotocized  
And then that Magic Man he come to town  
Whoo Wee!  
He done spun my head around  
Said "Recess is in session" "2 and 2 make 5"  
And now baby oh I'm alive  
OH YEAH! I AM ALIVE!_

And if you wanna be the teacher's pet  
Well Baby you just better forget it  
Rock got no reason  
Rock got no rhyme  
You better get me to school on time..OH YEAH!  
YEAH!!!

Zack did the solo on his guitar after I said "YEAH!", and then Summer was clearing her throat for Tomika's old part. She got some singing lessons since fifth grade. Thank GOD.

_Oh you know I was on the honor roll  
Got good grades, Ain't got no soul  
Raise my hand before I can speak my mind  
I've been biting my tongue too many times!_

And then the Magic Man said not to obey  
(uh huh!)  
Do what Magic Man do  
Not what Magic Man say  
(Say what?)  
Now can I please have the attention of the class?

"COME ON! WE ALL KNOW YOU KNOW THIS PART OF THE SONG! SCREAM SO LOUD THAT PANIC! CAN PANIC!" I screamed.

_Today's assignment..mmmhmmm.._

_KICK SOME ASS!_

Panic! smiled and laughed as Summer and I jutted out our hips and yelled. We finished the song, and then Zack told me something in my ear.

"Perform your song, Posh. We got the music. Do it!" He urged.

"Alright." I replied and traded places with Summer.

"This is a song I wrote after having a bad experience. That's why I have this...lovely, bandage on my forehead!" I laughed as everyone laughed also. I began to play the beginning melody.

_Who do you think you are, leaving me stranded  
You've gone too far, you're too demanding  
How many times, how many chances  
Should I let you take me for granted_

You believed that love  
Is a silly word  
Before you break my heart  
Let me get a head start

I got angry, and I then tumbled into the chourus.

_But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry_

_You had me soul but you went past it  
So in control, so demanding  
When you were mine, thought it would've lasted  
Even though you're fine, don't think I can't manage_

You believed that love  
Is a silly word  
You believed that love  
Is a silly word

Zack did an amazing solo on his guitar, and Summer played G straight through the verses...and remembering that bassists NEVER smile..just kidding!

_But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry  
You'll be sorry_

Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...

But when you're leaving don't forget to say goodbye  
Don't come back to me this time saying you're sorry, that you love me  
And when you're leaving don't forget to leave your key  
Don't think I can't take care of me  
You'll be sorry, you'll be sorry

Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...  
You'll be sorry  
Ooh oh ...

We finished the song, and everyone clapped, including Panic!. They got up onstage and said they had a surprise for us.

"We want to congratulate School of Rock, because they have officially been signed to Decaydance Records after a 24 hour compromise!" Brendon said.

WHAT? WE HAVE A RECORD DEAL?!?! NO WAY!

"WE DID IT!" Zack jumped onto the bass drum and held up the rock sign.

Freddy tipped me over and kissed me.

"Now that's romance! GIVE THEM A ROUND OF APPLAUSE PEOPLE!" Ryan said, and the place ROARED.

We.Have.A.Record.Deal...! My head hurts still, though!

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!**

**RAVING REVIEWS!**

nEwSiEsIsLiFe: Did you listen to any Panic! At The Disco yet? if so..yay! this chapter was for you!

**JainaZekk621: **My biggest fan..keep reading,love!

**imjustagirl0077: **I think ya know Summer's condition, now!

**School-of-Rock101:** I love FOB! That's why I added them! And the musical is going to be...interesting!

**ROCK ON! I WANT FOUR MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I CONTINUE!**


	14. Los Angeles Means Shopping

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Guess what? I don't own SOR! _

**Chapter Fourteen: **_Los Angeles Means Shopping_

Panic! left our school...after a billion teenies asked for their autographes and stuff. As the day went on, people wouldn't stop staring at us. Summer, Freddy, Zack, and I even were SIGNING autographs...A first for us! Marta found us at lunch and congratulated us.

"You know you guys are flying out to L.A., right?" Marta asked us, smiling.

"**WHAT**?" We exclaimed.

"Yeah! But I made them promise to take you guys after the musical. I know how bad you guys want to do it!"

"Good, Marta! Have a cookie!" Zack joked, and Summer embraced her in a hug.

Los Angeles? I was about to faint. I looked at Freddy and I just smiled. Smiled because our dream of hitting it big was finally coming true after all those years of struggling. I missed my parents and my sister the most. I wanted them to be there with me, to share my triumph. But noooo, they were somewhere in New Jersey right now.

The bell rang for third block to start, Freddy, Marta, and Zack went to Mrs. Donihughs Math class while Summer and I went to Mr. Kim's English class. Someone bumped into my arm and I screamed bloody murder, grabbing my arm which started to bleed. Summer gently took my hand into hers and we walked into the classroom. She let go and we sat in the back of class, as usual.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Someone just bumped into me and bumrushed the scab off. I'm alright."

"Just in case, I have extra bandages for both of us. Mom is making me go to Andrew's Court Hearing, and she told you to go, too. So did the Police, but you were passed out on a gourney, I don't think you heard them say anything to you!" Summer smiled as I did.

"I am going to that Hearing. He deserves to go to jail for good. 25 to li-"

The bell cut me off, and we sat in boredom with our lesson about the book _Redwall _by _Brian Jaques_. This was the first time Summer was BORED in CLASS.

"Ms. Brown, I would like you to tell us about your latest success in music!" I heard Mr. Kim chime, and I stood up, making my way to the front of the class. Time to babble on and on and on about our deal to Decaydance. But I decided not to. I talked about the musical, instead.

"Well, as you know, I'm in our school's musical. I'm playing Avril Lavigne...And I hope you enjoy the play when you see it! Mr. Kim, may I be seated now?" I asked.

"Thank you, Ms. Brown." That was my cue to sit down, which I did. I fed Mr. Kim what he wanted, and he seemed to be satisfied. Someone passed a note addressed to Summer and I. We looked at each other, and we opened it.

_Dear Katie and Summer,  
You think you're both so perfect with your record deal and you think you're both sooo pretty with your long punked-out hair. We're happy for you two brats! It was cool working with you! We're sooo proud!  
Love with infinate X's and O's...  
Alicia and Tomika_

They always knew how to get us! I was shocked they were happy for us and not jealous. I looked up and they both nodded with happiness. The bell rang, and Summer had that glint of sinister in her eyes.

"We're going to L.A., right?"

I nodded, tilting my head a little, squinting my eyes.

"Well, text Fredster and Zacky-poo! You and I are going shopping and they can't bother us!"

I laughed and texted Freddy while heading out of the front doors of the school.

_Freddy...sry...girlz day a/ mall...meet you at band practice...xoxo, K.B._

"Alright, let's go!" I shouted and we walked to Summer's house first. To change, to drop off our stuff, and to grab Summer's wallet!

We reached the door and Summer's mom greeted us.

"How are you holding up, Katelyn?" She asked, using my full name.

"I'm okay. Did Summer tell you our good news?"

"Tell me what good news?" She looked at Summer, almost angry.

"Nothing to worry about Mom, the band FINALLY got a record deal! With," She got up from a chair she was sitting in, "Decaydance...the record label Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy owns!"

With that, Summer's mom embraced us both, and started to cry out of joy.

"I'm so proud of you both!" She smelled of Chamomile tea and Orange Mandarin Spritz from Bath and Body Works.

"Thank you! We're leaving in a month. We're going shopping to get some stuff for our trip at the mall." Summer said as we both broke away.

"Come on, Katez!"

We climbed up the stairs and went to her hot pink bedroom. She and I quickly changed, thank God I had spare clothes at her house. I redid my eyeliner and Summer applied more silver/gray glitter like eye shadow. She grabbed her wallet and her Roxy purse.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I refuse to go into that...store." I pointed at Abercrombie. "No way."

"Okay then, wait outside!" Summer skipped into the store, and my Sidekick buzzed in my messenger bag. It was Zack.

_Practice time moved to 6:30 instead of 5:30._

I shifted my weight onto my right side, the one not carrying all of the bags, and I typed back: _cool...see ya then._

A few minutes later, Summer came out with two small bags and we looked at each other and laughed.

"Let's go to Pac Sun! I need new luggage!" I cried.

"Awesome, let's go!"

We walked into Pac Sun and blasting through the speakers was Oasis' song "Wonderwall", the best song on the face of the earth.

"Today's gonna be the day they bring it all back to you..." I sang.

I looked at some Volcom bags, and I found the perfect one.

(Here's the link...just hi-light and put it in the nav-bar:http://shop. brought it to the counter, and Summer put hers next to mine. Of course it was Pink and ROXY!

(Here's the link...same deal:http://shop. left the mall and we walked all the way to my house to drop off my stuff, get my bass, and then to go Summer's house, drop off her stuff, then go to School of Rock for practice.

"Hold on, my Sidekick's buzzing."

It said "Mom" on the receiver end, so I put my Sidekick into Phone mode instead of IM mode.

"Hello?"

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you."

I wasn't prepard for what I was about to hear.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
TWO REVIEWS OR MORE!**

**ROCKSTARS OF THE REVIEWS!**

JainaZekk621: You are so sweet! Thanks for reading! ROCK ON!

**School-of-Rock101: **WOMAN! LISTEN TO SOME PANIC!

**nEwSiEsIsLiFe: **I always dedicate my chapters to my loyal reviewers and readers and you were chosen! lol Didja listen to some panic! like I told School-of-Rock101 to? If not..get your PANIC! on..NOW! ROCK ON!

**KatieAndFreddy: **Kati, you're awesome! Thank you for being really sweet and reading! YOU ROCK!

LAST BUT NOT LEAST..MI AMIGA FROM CHILE...

**burning from the inside: **This chapter was for you! Congrats on the job and for sneaking onto FanFiction to read my stories! You rock, chica!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	15. Wine Red

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR..awwww man!_

**Chapter Fifteen: **_Wine Red_

"Honey, there's something I need to tell you."

I wasn't prepard for what I was about to hear. I braved myself anyway, and I looked at Summer as soon as we left Pac Sun.

"Your father..um..", she paused, I knew she was getting ready to tell me,"Your father left. He met up with his secretary Angela and left for Rome, Italy. We've already filed for divorce."

My world fell apart right at that moment. Summer looked at me, and I held up a finger.

"Mom, I have news for you. I'm leaving for Los Angeles in a month. The band finally got a record deal!" I tried to cheer her up. She had accepted the thought of me being in a band about a year ago, so I'd hope this would cheer her up.

"That's wonderful, honey. I'm very proud of you. Promise me one thing."

"Yeah?"

"Spend some time with me before you leave. With Kathy gone and also your father, I want to spend some time with my first-born." My mom's voice was cracking, and she hung up the phone.

"What? What happened?" Summer asked me.

"My parents...are getting a divorce. My father now lives in Italy with Angela and MY LIFE IS FALLING APART!" I exclaimed, falling to the ground.

"It's okay. My parents got a divorce. It'll all be okay. Let's stop by our houses, drop our stuff off, and go to band practice, okay?" Summer helped me up, and we walked out of the mall.

We walked all the way to Summer's house, she set her stuff down, then we went to my house and dropped my stuff off. I quickly grabbed my Waterstone, and we walked out of the door. We headed to School of Rock and we heard Freddy and Zack working on a song. We walked in, and they were still playing.

"HEY! WE'RE HERE!" Summer yelled over Freddy's drums.

"Oh, hey baby." Zack stopped playing and kissed her forehead.

"Katez, what's wrong?"

"My parents. My life. My mom just told me my parents are getting a divorce." I plugged in my bass into a Marshall amp, and I turned it up to Zack's volume.

"God, Katie, I'm so sorry." Freddy got up from his drums, and embraced me. I hugged him back, and I then thought of the perfect thing. Therapy for the musicians soul. Writing lyrics.

"Can you guys play what you were just playing before we walked in?" I asked.

"Yeah, ready Zack? One, two, onetwothreefour!" Freddy counted off and one, two, three, four sounded like one big word.

"Summer, play these notes on the piano first, then Freddy, join in about 4 seconds with a simple drumroll, then at 15 seconds play what you were playing. I'll join in when Freddy does, and Zack, you join in at the chorus." I had a whole song in my head.

"Huh?" Zack asked, looking at me funny.

"I wrote a song in my head. I'll write it down quickly, and we'll start." I found my notebook and I wrote down the lyrics to my song. I named it _Wine Red_.

"Okay, I'll sing it, and then you'll get my point of where you come in." I said, plugging in a microphone.

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head _

This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect  
Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars

Everyone stopped playing, and they looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's perfect, that's what!" Summer hi-fived me, and we started the song again.

"Zack, at...this part here, I want you to sing."

"I'm no singer."

"Yes you are, don't lie!"

"Yeah, you're good Zacky-poo!" Summer gushed. I laughed, and Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Okay we'll start from the beginning."

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head _

This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect  
Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars

Zack began to sing, and I was impressed.

_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive _

Zack stopped singing, and Summer and I harmonized the second part of the first verse.

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
And there is discord in the garden tonight_

Then we all sang in harmony at the chorus.

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

This song was definately going on our album...I wanted it to!

_I cut the arrow from your neck  
Stretched you beneath the tree  
Among the roots and baby's breath  
I covered us with silver leaves_

Zack's turn...again.

_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

_The sea is wine red (Gloria, we lied)  
This is the death of beauty (we lied, this is the time and place)  
The doves have died (Gloria, we lied)  
The lovers have lied (this is the time and place)_

Then it dawned on me. My parents are getting a divorce.

"Guys...I gotta go."

"Why? We just started!" Zack said.

"Well, I need to sort some things out." I replied.

"Okay. We'll see you tomorrow at school?" Freddy asked, as I was packing up my stuff.

"Yes you will, doll."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." I replied.

I grabbed my bass and I went into the cold Chicago streets. Walking alone in the night calmed me and scared me at the same time. I finally reached my house. I unlocked the door, opened it, and there was a message on the answering machine.

_Hey Katie-Poo, it's Dadda. I called to say I lo-_

I erased the message and I sunk to the floor and cried.

**END OF CHAPTER!!!**

THIS IS ASKING A LOT, BUT IF YOU WANT  
ME TO CONTINUE..SIX REVIEWS!

**All-Star Reviewers!**

JainaZekk621: You are very sweet! Thanks for reading, darlin'! This chapter is for you! ROCK ON!

**nEwSiEsIsLiFe: **You FINALLY got your PANIC! on! YAY FOR YOU! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**KatieAndFreddy: **Here's a little cheer for you!  
What about  
What about  
What about a reviewer shout?  
Katie Katie  
And And  
Freddy Freddy Freddy Freddy Freddy!  
WOOO! This chapter's for you, Kati!

**School-of-Rock101: **My favorite Panic! song at the moment is There is a Reason Why These Tables Are Numbered And Honey, They Just Haven't Thought of It Yet. YOU ROCK!

**Insane and Logical: **You're confusing, I love it! Keep it up! Keep reading, too! ROCK ON!

**ROCK ON EVERYONE!  
ALSO...on my account info page** **click "homepage". It's my band's webbie! leave a comment to show your YC love!**


	16. I'm In Over My Head

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...Well that sucks! _

**Chapter Sixteen: **_I'm In Over My Head_

**Authors Note: **_So So SO SO sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been busy with my demo record, trying to get to Japan for my Aunt, and a load of HOMEWORK. I'll update this story as much as I can. For the loving people who read this story all the time from the bottom of my heart, I thank you so much! xoxo-Stacee_

Tears exploded out of my eyes, and I didn't want to stop them. Trying my best to pull myself together, I went up to my room, the window still boarded, and I changed from my outfit to plaid PJ pants and a ZZ Top Hoodie. Also, a ZZ Top Tank. I turned off the light and turned on my iHome Radio, turning on my iPod. Colapsing onto my bed, I let the lyrics consume me.

_We're the kids who feel like dead ends_

_And I want to be known for my hits not just my misses_

_I took a shot and didn't even come close_

_Of trust and love and hope_

_And the poets are just kids who didn't make it_

_And never had it at all_

_And the record won't stop spinning_

_And the lies just won't stop slipping_

_And besides my reputation's on the line_

_We can fake it for the airwaves_

_Force a smile and be half-dead_

_From comparing myself to everyone else around me..._

The song suddenly changed to The Fray. I'm beginning to like them. I felt my heartbeat slow a bit and I shut my eyes, imagining my family life was perfect, or that School of Rock was on tour with The Hush Sound or something. I kept imagining my parralell world.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth_

_If that's how it's gotta be..._

Within seconds I fell into a deep sleep.

Soon I found myself staring into the morning sun. I must've fell asleep right on impact. I had no dreams, no mental record of sleeping. My cuts were bleeding again, and I ran to the bathroom and changed them...gauze and all.

"I'm not going to school today." I scolded my reflection.

Downstairs, I left my Sidekick. I also had three unread messages.

First message was from Freddy.

_Katie, I love you. Hope you're feeling better._

Simple, yet so sweet. I've loved Freddy for a long time.

Second message from Pete...ugh! This dude WON'T leave me ALONE!

_After the album's done, you're touring with The Hush Sound and a new band called Gym Class Heroes..._

_PeterPanda_

PeterPanda? Oh wow...

The third message was from Summer.

_I'm sorry about your parents and everything. I wish I could do more to make you feel better. You're not in school, it's about 9:30. I'll stop by later!  
xoxo!_

She seemed alright. Or hyper. Well, I guess we'd talk later. Throwing my Sidekick onto the couch, I turned the TV on and the movie Madhot Ballroom was playing. The little kids were so cute when they were dancing! Getting real into the movie, someone roughly knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" I yelled, getting up. I went to the door, not thinking, and I just opened it.

It was Kathy.

I sighed with relief and let her in. She didn't notice me for a second.

"Kathy! It's me...your little sister!" I yelled.

"Oh dear Lord, Are you okay? Katelyn, what happened?" She asked, pulling me into a soft hug.

Kathy never ever called me Katelyn. Ever. And she never had...RED HAIR? I looked up and down and she totally turned New York on me.

"It's a long story, but I'm okay. It was Andrew.", I started, "But I have a record deal now!"

"I still have my room, right? Summer didn't take it over?" She totally ignored my statement of a lifetime! How could she?

"No, she didn't." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Why aren't you at school?" She asked while hiking up the stairs. I followed, hooking my hair behind my ears.

"Mental Health Day. Um...What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms as she opened the door to her yellow room, which I totally depised.

"I only did one show. I did Wicked, then I left. The NYC has no interest in me. Neither do I." She sighed, colapsing gracefully on her bed.

"Why don't you take acting classes? Or maybe go to Harvard next fall, like you planned to do or whatever."

"You know, Harvard doesn't sound so bad. You're right." She smiled at me, and I sort of smiled. She began to fold her blankets that lay aray on her bed.

"Did mom call you and tell you my good news?" I asked, trying again to tell her I was signed to Decaydance Records.

"No, what is it?" She sat in a chair that was striped yellow and red, mixed with an ugly Peach color. I was almost blinded it was so bright.

"I...got a record deal. With Decaydance Records. You know, the one that The Hush Sound, Panic! At The Disco, Gym Class Heroes, and Fall Out Boy are on? Pete Wentz owns it?" I sputtered, getting nervous as her eyebrows raised.

Kathy just looked at me, then got up from her chair, walked over and slapped me. Just out of the blue. I touched where she had just striken me.

"What the hell was that for? Kathy! I thought you'd be happy for me!" I yelled.  
"There was no need to strike me like that!"

"Why would you do that to me?" She urged angrily.

"Do what to you?"

"Get so God damned famous!"

She was...jealous...How did I know? She could be a real bizz-nitch when she was mad or jealous.

"Well at least I have TALENT! Forget it! I'm packing my bags and I'm living with Summer until I leave for L.A.!" I screamed.  
"You can't handle that I'm going somewhere and you're not!"

I ran upstairs to my room, and I got all my luggage out...including my new bag. I packed them up with everything I owned and I put my two basses with them. I went downstairs, ignoring Kathy singing songs from the play DreamGirls, not the movie, and I retrieved my Sidekick. I went back upstairs and I pulled my luggage down.

I was **happy **I was leaving this time.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
SO SO SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!  
R&R PLEASE!**

**SUPER STAR REVIERS!**

**nEwSiEsIsLiFe: **PEOPLE SHE FINALLY GOT HER PANIC! ON! I call my friend Zack "Zacky-Poo", and i thought it would fit!

**JainaZekk621: **Thanks for being such a nice friend and a nice reviewer! ROCK ON GIRLIE!

**School-of-Rock101: **I can't wait for Panic!'s new album...it comes out in JULY! but i have Fall Out Boy's Infinity on High..lol i got it on release day! tee-hee Golden and Hum Hallelujah and Thanks for the Memories are my favorite songs! ROCK ON!

**KatieAndFreddy: **Okay this time this chapter is dedicated to you! ROCK ON!

**Insane and Logical:** I did update...sorry it took so long! I feel horrible!

**imjustagirl0077: **I am not in that band anymore. They stabbed me in the back and everything. We're not friends anymore. I lost some friends but gained more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't we all love The Hush Sound??? hahaha ROCK ON!

**YET AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS QUICK AS I COULD, I FEEL REALLY BAD...SO I ONLY EXPECT 2 REVIEWS  
HAVE A NICE DAY AND ROCK STEADY!**


	17. Run Away

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_You know already...GOD! Me equals NO SCHOOL OF ROCK! _

**Chapter Seventeen**_Run Away_

"Summer? Hey it's me. I decided I'm leaving the house." I said into my Sidekick.

"What? What happened?" Summer asked, exasporated.

"Well, Kathy came home and she just ruined everything...Quite literally. I need a place to stay."

"Omigod! You can stay with me! Come over after school, and we'll go to band practice." Summer replied excitedly.

"Cool, I'll see you at, oh yeah, today we got out early, huh? So, I'll see you at...1:30!"

" 'Kay, see ya then!"

"Bye!"

"Adios!" I laughed and hung up the phone.

I met Summer at her house with all my luggage, and she gave me a hug.

"I'm psyched you're gonna stay with me!" She said smiling.

"Me too!" I said happily.

"Okay, let's go inside and put your stuff in my room. You can crash there, you know I always had the extra bed reserved for you!"

"Oh, and not for Zack?" Summer hit my arm and I laughed.

We walked up the stairs and into Summer's room. I sighed a little as I put everything down. I grabbed my Waterstone and we walked out the door to the School of Rock. As we walked, we started a conversation about the future.

"You and Zack are in love, aren't you?" I asked.

"I've never loved anyone like that, ever. He's so special to me. He treats me right, you know?"

"I understand. When Freddy confessed he loved me, I felt so much better when I knew he felt the same way." I replied smiling.

"Even though we're all only fifteen, I want to marry Zack." Summer said happily.

"I think he wants to marry you, too." I replied and got a tighter grip on my bass, then getting the straps of the case and swinging it over my shoulder.

"Well, I heard Freddy has been making plans of some sort." Summer spilled.

"What?"

"I can't tell you, but all I know is he really loves you. He said to Zack today that even when we all hated each other he still loved you."

"You're joking!" I gasped.

"Nope! It's all true!"

"I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I really do." I said to Summer.

"Wishes do come true, darlin'!"

"Well I guess we're here, then."

We walked up the stairs and Zack was playing some new rifts. Freddy was tightening his snare drum, and I went to my amp and plugged in.

"Hey guys!" I chirped.

"Hey Katie! Where were you today?" Zack asked.

"I slept in and decided not to go to school. Also, Kathy came home and now I'm living with Summer." I told Zack and Freddy.

"Babe, I missed you!" Freddy came over and kissed me square on the lips. Wow.

A bunch of butterflies were flying in my stomach, I felt so right. It felt so right. Freddy gave me a quick hug before going back to his drums. I retrieved my songbook I left here the night before and sifted through it for an empty page. Grabbing a pen, I heard Zack playing the same rift. My pen started to flow.

_you never notice me  
but you've got a lot to see  
i know just the thing you want or need  
a love that lasts beyond the years  
i won't let you down  
i won't leave you alone at night  
or alone by day  
'cause i don't want to be  
i don't want to be alone  
no, no, no  
i don't want to go  
i don't want to go it alone _

I was writing this song for Freddy. I love Freddy Jones and I always will.

_every time i see you  
i can't find the words to say  
i just want to turn and run away  
i can't find the time or place  
to say what i need to say  
i just want to run away  
i just want to run _

Just remembering how I felt about him about three years ago, God, how the time flies and makes a perfectly baked song!

_i wish the sweetest eyes  
would fall on me tonight  
i want to steal your heart  
i want to make it mine  
and leave this all behind  
and leave a legend of love  
i want to be the girl you need  
when you're lost at sea  
do you want to be  
do you want to be alone?  
no, no, no  
do you want to go  
do you want to go it alone?_

"Whatcha writing?" Summer asked, playing the slow melody of _Fur Elise_.

"A song. A song for Freddy. I want this to be on our record." I smiled, and I showed her my handywork.

_every time i see you  
i can't find the words to say  
i just want to turn and run away  
i can't find the time or place  
to say what i need to say  
i just want to run away  
i just want to run _

"Wow, we should use that! ZACK!" Summer called.

"What?" Zack came over, guitar still around his shoulder.

"Katie wrote another song! We should use it! C'mon, show us how to play it!" Summer urged, and Freddy smiled.

"Katelyn Victoria Brown is now our official lyricist!" Freddy announced as I laughed and told Zack to just play what he was playing before I wrote the lyrics. I helped Summer and Freddy with their parts. Then the song was officially set. We played it a couple times, and then I finally sang it after five practices without vocals. Zack did really well on the solo, even though it wasn't that extravagent.

"WHOO! That was AWESOME!" Summer cheered.

"That should go on our album, Katie!" Zack said, giving me a hug.

"Okay...Sure. What other songs do you want on the record?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"What about that one song, Wine Red? That one you just wrote! And I just wrote one, and Zack has been writing a lot lately. But who's the singer?" Summer asked.

"How about we make a rule. Whoever writes it, sings it." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"That sounds good." Freddy said.

"Alright, we have a rule!" Summer shouted, and Zack played a rift on his guitar.

"ZACK! PLAY ERUPTION!" I yelled.

"No! I don't want to!" He argued.

"ZACK! ZACK! ZACK!" We cheered. Then he began to play his favorite Van Halen song. We shouted even more when he got all distorted and everything.

Practice was over, and we got all packed up. My Sidekick buzzed, and it was Pete. I turned it onto phone mode, and I talked...duh.

"Hey Pete."

"Is there any way you guys can make it to L.A. in...what Patrick? In about 24 hours?" WHAT?

"Hold on, let me ask the band." I put the receiver into the palm of my hand, and I looked at Summer, Freddy, and Zack and said, "You guys, they need us in L.A. in 24 hours. Can we do it?"

"OF COURSE WE CAN!" They shouted in unision.

I picked up my phone again and slammed it against my ear.

"That's a yes! We'll see you at..LAX?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. See you then." I hung up the phone and got bumbarded with hugs and kisses (FREDDY!)

"Okay, guys, we need to get everything we OWN and go to the airport and buy tickets. Let's go!" Zack said and we trooped off to our houses to get our stuff.

I wrote my mom a note on Summer's stationary and went to my house. Attaching it to the mailbox, I left with Summer's mom to take us all to the airport.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE! **

SUPERSTAR REVIEWERS!

Polkadot-Sunstar: i love your new penname, it's cute! anyways, i wanted Katie to leave! chapter was for you! ROCK ON!

**JainaZekk621: **You're sweet! thanks for reading! Oh dear Lord, it's been HELL! hahaha ROCK ON!

**Insane and Logical: **Thanks for reviewing! Yah, Katie did ask! ROCK ON!


	18. Two Months Into The Future

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own SOR...God what a shocker..!_

**Chapter Eighteen: **_Two Months Into The Future, One Look Into The Past_

We had finished the album and lived in Burbank for the past two months now. We decided that our album's name would be **Run Away**, after the song I wrote. All together I wrote 6 songs, Zack wrote 5, and Summer wrote 3. Our album...complete. We were going on tour with Panic! At The Disco and Gym Class Heroes in a month.  
We never went to Andrew's trial, but he was sentenced life in prison, and we celebrated. Freddy and I became closer since we moved to L.A., and so did Zack and Summer.

"AGAIN?!?! I can't believe this! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME ZACK AND I ARE ON THE DAMN COVER OF LIFE&STYLE!" Summer screeched, and I looked at the People Magazine, laying aray on the floor. Freddy and I kissing at a guitar shop, us performing, plans for a...WEDDING???

"Feel sorry for me! Supposedly I'm getting married!" I said and handed her the paper.

"No way!"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Hey girls." Zack said, putting down his guitar case and kissing Summer.

"We are tabloid queens now!" I joked with Zack.

"Do I get a crown?" He asked, taking a hold of the magazine.

"Sure...Have you and Pete been hanging out a lot lately?" Summer asked.

"Actually, yeah. But he has a good influence on me!" Zack pouted.

"Oh sure, now you're wearing girl pants!" I laughed.

Zack took to the new style, and let Brendon Urie cut his hair to look like his, let Pete make him over, and Freddy just sat back while Ryan Ross ordered his makeup in ROYGBIV order.

"They aren't girl pants!" He pouted again.

"Hey Katie!" Freddy came and hugged me, not letting go.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"I'm not feeling up to it tonight. If I see another flash I will kill myself!" I joked.

"Let's all stay in tonight. Rent movies, the works." Summer added.

"Perfect! but we have a photoshoot at 2." Freddy said sadly.

"Oh yeah! That one for Spin Magazine!" Summer jumped up excitedly.

"Oh, I forgot about that!" Zack said, rubbing his flat-ironed hair.

"Isn't it...oh God, We're LATE! LET'S GET A MOVE ON PEOPLE!" Summer ushered us to the car and she drove to Spin. How she knew where it was, we will never know.

* * *

After the photoshoot, we had to be asked a few questions. 

SPIN: So, how long have you guys been a band?  
ZACK: Since we were all ten, but we were a bigger band and we had a man as our lead singer!  
KATIE:Yeah, Dewey Finn is the reason why we're here today!

SPIN:Where'd you get your band's name?  
FREDDY: This sounds corny, but we were all assigned projects for the band, and Dewey, the band creator at the time had groupies! But not in a bad way, we were 10, and we were gonna be called..what was it?  
SUMMER: Pig Rectum.  
FREDDY: Yeah...but they went to this t-shirt making site and came up with 'School of Rock'.

SPIN: How many other members were there before there was just four of you?  
KATIE: Well, the only original members of the band are myself, Zack, and Freddy. We had a keyboardist named Lawrence, three back-up singers Tomika, Alicia, and Marta, and Summer was our manager. We also had security detail, roadies, and a stylist. Can you believe that? All at age 10!  
SPIN: Stylist?  
ZACK: Yeah, his name was Billy. He designed our costumes for our first show, it was the WROK Battle of the Bands.  
SPIN: Why did you kick all of those members out?  
FREDDY: We didn't. They left to pursue other things and we still wanted to be a band. Dewey was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist, now we just have...well...us!

SPIN: So Zack, we have pictures of what you looked like BEFORE you started hanging out with Pete Wentz and his crew of EMO kids. Why the sudden change?  
ZACK: I don't know. I like the look.  
KATIE: We all did change in the last 2 months.  
SUMMER: Katie and I are going to get some makeovers after we're done here!  
KATIE: We are? Just kidding!!

SPIN: Okay, rumor control. What's going on with you guys and the tabloids?  
KATIE: Don't get us started. I think 15 is way too young to get MARRIED.  
SUMMER: I agree!  
ZACK: I'm straight. Summer is my girlfriend, people!  
FREDDY: I don't drink, either. I'm straightedge. Those pictures are definately not me.  
KATIE: Or me!  
SUMMER: Or me!  
ZACK: Me either!

SPIN: Okay okay! When did you guys really feel famous?  
KATIE: Well, for me, I think it was walking the red carpet at the Grammy's and seeing The Police there...I was starstruck!  
ZACK: Meeting Jimmi Page. That was the coolest!  
SUMMER: Lily Allen is awesome!  
FREDDY: I BOW DOWN TO LARS ULRICH!!!

SPIN: Thanks for the meeting, hope to see you at Warped Tour this summer!  
ZACK: We hope so, too!

* * *

"I'm so happy that's done!" I twirled my long hair, and Summer caught up with me.

"Let's go. Let's go get made over! New wardrobe, new hair, new us!" Summer said exitedly.

"That doesn't sound half that bad, let's go!" Freddy pouted a little, then I kissed him.

"I'll be back, love. Don't worry, I'll look good!" I said.

With that, Summer and I ran off to Pete's house...Yeah, did I mention he lived down the street? Well yeah, we knocked on the door and Ryan answered.

"Hey girls." He smiled. The RYAN ROSS.

"Is Pete here?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, hold on. PETER LEWIS KINGSTON WENTZ III! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Ryan yelled.

"Yeah? Oh hey guys. What's up?" Pete smiled. I know I love Freddy..but that smile...

"We know you change your look a lot and we both want to. Wardrobe, Hair, everything. Can you help us?" Summer asked.

"Sure. Come on, let's go." Pete said and grabbed his keys. I high fived Summer as we got into his car. We drove forever until we got to WiCKeD CUTS AND STyLeS. The makeover process began.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R LOVLIES!!**

SUPERSTAR REVIEWERS!!

BlueMoon135: Thanks for the review, you're a sweetheart. I dunno...am I bringing back old band members? Keep reading to find out! ROCK ON!!

**Polkadot-Sunstar:** My best friend Audrey says "Being unique is like wearing your favorite shoes. You love it, right?" I hope you liked this chapter, darlin'!

**imjustagirl0077:** Thanks so much for the positive feedback! This chapter was for you! ROCK ON!

**SORRY I COULDN'T ADD EVERYONE!  
YA'LL KEEP ME GOING! ROCK ON!!  
X to the O  
Stacee**


	19. New Looks For The New Lifestyle

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own SOR...sorry!!!_

**Chapter Nineteen: **_New Looks For The New Lifestyle _

"Hello, girls. What can I do for you?" A pink-haired stylist asked us.

"We want to be made over. completely." I said, looking down at my hair. Black, Red streaks, Blonde chunks here and there...long.

"We can do that. Hey wait, you guys are from School of Rock..that new indie rock band, right?" She asked.

"We're more on the rock side, but yeah. We are!"

"And you're Pete Wentz!" She gasped.

"Hi." Pete said sheepishly.

"Can I have your guy's autograph? Then we can start." Pink-haired girl said, her eyes widening.

"Sure." Summer, Pete, and I said in unison.

We signed a big board, then Summer and I were seperated, sitting in barber chairs. Then came in a Red streaked/black haired girl.

"Hi, my name is Stacee and I'll be improving your look." She said happily. (Ya'll saw it coming, I had to make a cameo!!!)

"Cool. So, what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I have an idea in mind. Just sit back and relax. You have beautiful hair." She started to spray it with water, then began to cut it...well, only about an inch. I watched as my hair fell to the floor. Pretty soon Stacee was finished, and she got out a bottle of dye, a bowl, and black dye. She mixed a orange-like dye into the bowl, and then massaged it into my head. After about 45 minutes, she washed it out, and she put small lo-lights of black, barely even visible, into my hair.

"Okay darling, we're done!" Stacee said as she finished styling my hair. She turned me around, and I gasped. I did look...HOT!

"OH MY GOD! Thanks so much!" I smiled.

"No problem, anything for a rockstar." She replied, washing her hands.

"I believe your friend is done. But first, can I get a picture of you and your new look for our website?" She asked.

"Oh, sure."

I posed for the camera and she took the picture and uploaded it to the nearest computer and instantly added it to the stylists' website. I walked out into the hallway, and I saw Summer.

"OH MY GOD!" We both exclaimed.

"They chopped it off!" Summer said, touching the ends of my hair.

"Only like two inches!" I laughed.

"And they..whoa...to yours!" I was kind of shocked. Summer Nicole Hathaway..a BLONDE! And to top it off there was a hot pink streak and a couple of black ones, too! My God, they made her look so..different!

"Now, let's go clothes shopping!" I said, toying with my new hairstyle.

"Are you guys really Katie Brown and Summer Hathaway?" Pete asked us, laughing.

"Yes sir!" I laughed.

We went to this place called "Dragonfly", and it had a lot of different designs..let alone designers in the store. We shopped for hours and went home.

"Thanks Pete!" Summer yelled over her shoulder.

"No problem...Just be on time tomorrow!" He replied.

"For what?"

Summer and I turned around, confused looks on our faces. What was tomorrow?

"Autograph signing...did you guys forget?"

We did forget...like..a week ago it was set and dated, but now, Senior Moments for Summer and I!!!

"Oh yeah, we'll be on time!" I said and we walked in the house. Zack and Freddy were playing Guitar Hero II, and of course, Freddy was losing!

"Hey guys, we're home!" Summer called over one of Nirvana's songs.

"Hi Sum...OH MY GOD!" Zack almost broke the plastic guitar! He ran over to Summer, in her new outfit, new hair, she was a new person.

"Katie? No way!" Zack gasped.

Freddy turned around and smiled. He ran over to me and hugged me, lifting me up in the process. I haven't felt this happy since... I don't know when. We finally got a record deal, an album out, and we're all still together...except for Lawrence, Marta, Alicia, and Tomika. I felt a hollow place in my heart for them. How could they betray as the way they did? But in another place in my heart, I still loved them. Back to this moment.

"You look beautiful, Katie." Freddy whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I smiled as he let go.

"Now, I'm going to beat Zack at this Guitar Hero!" I laughed as I picked up Freddy's guitar. Zack walked over from Summer.

"Bring it, sister." He joked.

"It's already been broughten!" I laughed, pondering if "broughten" was even a word. As we were playing, I had an idea for a song. I wrote it in my head and I kept playing. Two hours later I finally won! HA! I beat Zachary Joseph Mooneyham!!!

"Ooooooohhh! I beat you!" I jumped up and down.

"Hey guys...LISTEN TO THIS!" Freddy turned up the radio.

_"Hey Los Angeles, this is a new track from this new band School of Rock called 'Someone Else'. This band is a bunch of 15 year old kids and they amaze me. Big props to bass girl Katie Brown for taking a solo on this song. Here you go Los Angeles!"_

I heard the beginning of Zack's famous distorted guitar from that song. It took two days to record that song. Then I heard keyboards, Summer's handywork, then the famous "Meg White" bass drum kick. It was a steady _thump thump thump thump_. Then I came, bass and vocals.

_The day's down to the wire  
And my heart's on fire  
Now we're back home  
And I wanna go back  
To where we came  
(To where we came)  
Start over and be someone else  
(Start over and be someone else)  
And not be me for awhile_

"WE DID IT!!!" Summer danced to the beat as I did. Zack and Freddy hi-fived and we all started hugging.

_Let's come together  
Let's be who we were again  
Let's come together  
And forget the arguements  
Forget the pain  
Just for awhile  
(Just for awhile)_

The hours are ticking  
And we're heading back to LA  
I wanna go home  
Start over again  
Be someone else  
And not me for awhile  
(But you don't get what you wish for)  
Clear the anger  
And open my mind  
Let's rock out again  
Like we used to

Let's come together  
Let's be who we were again  
Let's come together  
And forget the arguements  
Forget the pain  
Just for awhile  
(Just for awhile)

* * *

"Omigod Summer! You look beautiful!" a girl said at the CD signing.

"Thanks hun, what's your name?"

"Vanessa."

"Here ya go Vanessa. Rock on!" Summer smiled and handed back the CD.

"Katie, is it true that you and Freddy got married?" A boy asked me while I was signing his CD and poster.

"Don't believe everything you hear! Especially around here." I laughed.

"Here you go."

FINALLY someone who wanted all four of us to sign a CD! No more favorites! We passed the CD around, signing our own silhouettes on the booklet. Then the girl wanted a picture. We told her to get behind the table and sit between Zack and Freddy. She almost fainted!!! Her mom snapped the picture and she hugged as all.

After the signing, we went out to lunch at Cafe Sushi. (sound familiar??lol)

"I'll have the sashimi platter." Zack ordered.

"I'll have the ginger snap sushi." I added.

"Same here." Summer said.

"I'll have the California Roll." Freddy added.

The waiter left, and we talked about the album, the tour, everything. We ate, and then we went home. Our song playing again. Can my life get any better?

**END OF CHAPTER!!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**

ALL-STAR REVIEWERS:::

JainaZekk621: Thanks so much! You rock! I dedicate this chapter to you!!!

**imjustagirl0077: **I know, my friend Brit helped me with that interview, so did my friend Audrey! hahaha glad you liked it!

**Polkadot-Sunstar: **Don't you love that quote?? I think it's brilliant! Here's another from the Mind of the Amazing Audrey:"The Hardest Button to Button can't be that hard to button if they wrote a song about it!" lol it made me laugh when she said that!! this chapter's for you!

**SORRY I COULDN'T ADD EVERYONE TO THE ALL-STAR LIST.  
CHECK MY HOMEPAGE FOR LINKS TO SUMMER AND KATIE'S NEW LOOKS  
ROCK ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Boom, Here it Comes

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Sorry, I don't own SOR! Wish I did...D_

**Chapter Twenty:**_ Boom, Here it Comes_

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

FINALLY ON TOUR!!!! We were somewhere in Washington State, like Seattle or Port Orchard...not too sure, but that's when Zack and Summer had their first major fight.

"ZACK! WHERE WERE YOU WITH MILEY CYRUS A FEW DAYS AGO? HOW COME YOU WON'T TELL ME THE TRUTH!?!?" She yelled at him, the bus driver tuning her out with his iPod, Freddy and I were trying to break it up.

"I TOLD YOU! THAT WAS NOT ME MAKING OUT WITH HER!" Zack screamed back. "I ONLY LOVE YOU!"

"YEAH RIGHT! DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT TO MILEY TOO?" She asked, still screaming.

"YOU GUYS! CUT IT OUT NOW PLEASE!" Freddy yelled. "YOU GUYS LOVE EACH OTHER! YOU KNOW THAT! GOD, JUST SHUT UP NOW!"

"Freddy, it's normal for them to fight, it'd be weird if they didn't you know." I whispered in his ear.

He shook his head and took a Tylenol. Poor guy had a headache from the two bickering at each other. He walked back to his bunk and closed the curtain, and i turned on my iPod. I just saw figures of Zack and Summer yelling. We came to a resting stop, and I walked back to my bunk, reading the latest tabloid. Freddy and I were on it, and I think we were walking out of a restaurant in Ontario. Yeah, Ontario, California. (There really is an Ontario, California!!!)

_Freddy Jones seen here with girlfriend Katie Brown, with their promise rings around their fingers. Hinting MARRIAGE? _

Psshhhawww. Freddy gave me a promise ring before we went on tour! For the sake of love between us, so we can get married when were..uh..LEGAL! It's crazy how they're saying that we're gonna get married! HA HA HA. Then I just got an idea for a song. The title like a neon sign in my head. I'd have to run it by Pete before anything, because it's an acoustic solo song for Freddy...well I decided that...ANYWAY reaching for paper, I began to write.

_When I'm a sparrow in Winter  
You're the seed I find  
When I'm a heart with a splinter  
Your whole blood keeps me alive  
If I could call you a color  
You'd be the deepest of blues  
If I had my pleasure of anything  
You'd be the one I choose_

Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
Now that I can see the mysteries revealed  
Now I'm coming clean  
I can feel my fears release  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you

"Hey Katie!" Freddy called. I stashed away the song and went to him.

"Zack and I are going to check into the hotel, then we're gonna go out for awhile. He's really upset. We'll be back in time for the show. Love you." He said.

"Okay." I smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

We were in the hotel room, and I thought of my song. I took out the piece of paper again.

_I'm soft like clay  
Your hands they mold me_

_For you, I'd run away  
Just to hear you call out my name_

_Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
Now that I can see the mysteries revealed  
Now I'm coming clean  
I can feel my fears release  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you_

_I'm broken and empty _

_Without you I'm blinded_

_I need you_

_I need you near me_

_I need you near me_

_(Oh no,)_

_I'm falling.._

_Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you  
Now that I can see the mysteries revealed  
Now I'm coming clean  
I can feel my fears release  
Now it's crystal clear I'm falling for you_

_Please catch me_

_I'm falling for you_

_Please catch me_

_I'm falling for you_

_Please catch me_

_I'm falling for you_

_Please catch me_

_I'm falling for you..._

I looked at my finished product and I smiled. He's gonna love this. If he loves me he'll love this. Summer was asleep, so I snuck out of the hotel room, grabbing my purse along the way. I had to find Freddy. Feelings and emotions were swirling around my heart like crazy. I went into the lobby and I ran outside to the tour bus, because I heard him talking.

"FREDDY! FREDDY!" I heard someone say. Hmmphh...groupies. Yuck.

"Freddy! It's me, Katie!" I called. Zack came out instead. He looked upset.

"Zack, are you okay? Where's Freddy?" I asked, concern filling my voice.

"Ummm, he...he...got...shot."

My world stopped.

"OH MY GOD! IS HE OKAY?" I screamed, crying, the ambulance came around the corner and I ran to where Freddy was. The paramedics were pumping his heart.

"FREDDY! IS HE OKAY?? FREDDY!" A cop pushed me back.

"We're taking him to the hospital, miss."

I colapsed, hysterically crying. Who'd do this? WHY would they do this? Fall Out Boy, PANIC! at the Disco, The Hush Sound, and Gym Class Heroes came out to see what was going on.

"Oh my God, Freddy?" Greta gasped. Greta treated Freddy like her little brother, and she began to cry with me. Pete and Brendon embraced us, and Zack went to tell Summer even though Summer wasn't...technically speaking to him. Ryan, Travis, Spencer, and Andy were wiping their eyes. Everyone loved Freddy. I hoped to God he wouldn't die. Please..God..No.

**END OF CHAPTER! **

**R&R PLEASE!!!**

Sorry i didn't update for so long! Hopefully i'll get some reviews!!! What do you think is going to happen? if you have a prediction, but it in your review! If you get it right, you get to co-write the story with me! YAY! it's like a contest! 

**ROCK ON!!!**__


	21. Freddy, Don't Die

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...hmmphh...cries_

**Chapter Twenty-One: **_Freddy, Don't Die_

**DEDICATED IN THE MEMORY OF VIRGINA TECH VICTIMS AND THEIR FAMILIES.**

"Who'd do something like this?" Zack asked, almost in agony.

"I hope he comes through...He saved my life 2 months ago. We need to get clues on exactly who this is." Summer replied, beginning to cry. Zack pulled her into his arms, and I noticed Mtv, News Stations, and the Papparazzi trying to come in for their 'latest story'. Freddy isn't a story, he's a human being...who might die.

"One bad thing about being celebrities: The media's trying to break in." I said, shaking, beginning to pace.

The nurses in the I.C.U. looked at us, then out of the windows, then at their phones...which were ringing off of the hook for Freddy. Angie, the lead RN, smiled at us and closed the drapes, right as Pete, Patrick, Joe, Andy, Brendon, Ryan, Spencer, Jon, Greta, Bob, Chris, and Darren came into the waiting room. (**A/N:: The first four is Fall Out Boy, the second four is PANIC! at the Disco, and the last four is The Hush Sound, SOR is touring with them...just to let you know!!!**)

"How's he doing?" Greta asked softly.

"They're trying to remove the bullet, mend the wound, and stop the bleeding." I replied, and Greta hugged me.

"Is he going to be okay?" Spencer asked us.

"We don't know Spence, we just don't know." Zack sighed, Summer still crying.

My Sidekick started to vibrate, and I answered it like a phone.

"Hello?"

"Katelyn, this is Amy, Fredrick's mother. Is he okay? Did he really get...shot?" Her voice shaking.

"Mrs. Jones, we need to get you and Mr. Jones, my Mother, Summer's Mother, and Zack's parents right here in Seattle, Washington. Mrs. Jones, I'm so sorry." I began to weep into the phone, and Mrs. Jones hung up quickly. I ran out of the room, I sensed someone coming after me, but I ignored it and colapsed against the wall, head in my hands.

"Hey, why are you crying?" A girl's voice asked.

Looking up, I saw the impossible. It was Stacie Orrico, famous singer like...ever on the Christian scene. Also one of my secret idols.

"The love of my life has been shot." I replied, and Stacie sat next to me.

"Hey, you're Katie Brown from School of Rock! So, it's Freddy Jones? I'm sorry, I really am. Want to talk about it?" She asked, touching my arm.

"Yes, but first off, why are you here instead of on your _Beautiful Awakening_ tour?"

"My record company merged with another and I'm putting a hiatus on my new album. I had to come here to get shots because I'm going on a missionary to Africa to help kids with AIDS!" She replied, smiling, which made me smile.

"Oh, I just...love Freddy with all of my heart and I don't want to lose him. I don't know what to do." I felt the tears starting again.

"Katie, do you believe in God?" Stacie asked. I nodded.

"I'm a Catholic Girl and a fan of yours!" I managed to say.

"Pray to God that Freddy will be okay. I know that sounds really cliche, but God really does answer prayers. I couldn't tell you how many times He has answered my prayers and saved me from going down the wrong path. He knows that Freddy Jones is the love of your life and He wants you to see that by putting this struggle in your way. Katie, just pray,and the Lord will answer. Trust me." Stacie said, embracing me.

"Thanks Stacie."

"No problem. Listen, I gotta go...but here's my phone number. Call me anytime, even if I am in Africa!" She joked as I handed her my Sidekick to type in her phone number. She handed my phone back and just disapeered. Like an angel or something.

Crossing myself, I folded my hands in prayer.

_Dear God,_

_I hope I'm not bothering You, but this is really important._

_Freddy Jones, the Love of my Life, was shot 5 hours ago, and we cancelled our show for tonight to be here with him. God, I love him more than I've ever loved anyone in my life._

_Freddy, don't die._

_Amen._

The I.C.U. doctor came into the waiting room just as I did. He had a straight face as he began the sentence.

"Freddy Jones?" He asked us. We all nodded.

"Well, Freddy has..."

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!!! **

SUPERSTAR REVIEWERS!!!

Insane and Logical: Just calm down and find out what happens!!!

**Polkadot-Sunstar: **Things do fall apart...but tragedy can bring people together...as you just read. This chapter is dedicated to you!

**JainaZekk621: **Breathe, girl, Breathe!!!

**School-of-Rock101: **Wow, you really think you know what's gonna happen, eh? Keep reading to see if you're right!

**ROCK ON NOW PEOPLE!  
ROCK ON!**

**SEE IF YOUR PREDICTIONS ARE RIGHT!!!!  
WE MAY HAVE A WINNER... **


	22. Who Done It?

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...some hotshots at Paramount do..._

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **_Who Done It?_

**A/N:: **_Hey everyone this is Marina! I wrote this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!!!_

The I.C.U. doctor came into the waiting room just as I did. He had a straight face as he began the sentence.

"Freddy Jones?" He asked us. We all nodded.

"Well, Freddy has..."

Was he stalling for some dramatic affect? My hands became clammy and Ryan stood next to me, squeezing me into a hug.

"Freddy has been put in a medical coma, but he is alive." The doctor announced.

I screamed as everyone else did and we all began to jump around and hug each other. It was the best feeling I could've ever imagined.

"He's okay?" Zack asked.

"There is a problem, sir." The doctor shushed us, and I was frozen. Oh, no. What if he's going to be in a coma for twenty years and then die? What if he's succumbed to a wheelchair? Oh no, oh no. "Freddy is a blood type B negative, and we have yet to find a proper doner for all of the blood he's lost."

Everyone was mumbling, checking medical cards to see if they were a B negative, but I already knew I was.

"Doc! I'm a B negative! A perfect match!" I yelled, showing him my medical card.

"Okay, come with me, miss."

The long halls were white as all white, almost shining. I was led into a bloodwork room, and I was put into a chair. The tourniquit was squeezing my arm as a nurse put rubbing alcohol on my arm. There was a pint sized jar, and the nurse linked a straw-like attachment to the needle she'd be using to the jar.

"Okay, we're going to take a pint of blood. That may seem like a lot, but it really isn't. Just take a deep breath i-"

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, biting my lip.

It was about five minutes until she got the pint and handed me some orange juice and a fruit bar. It was so good! I walked out of the room and tried to find Freddy. Walking around I saw room 209, "Jones" on the door, and I felt my stomach flip a little. Walking in I heard a steady beep, beep, beep, beep. His blonde hair seemed dark among the white pillow. His skin as pale as a ghost. His blue eyes closed, his chest rising up and down over and over. Sitting in a chair, I held his hand...limp and cold. The same nurse who took my blood came in and I saw the red-almost-black blood in a baggy looking thing.

"Miss, do you want to step out of the room? Or are you okay with seeing this?" She asked, getting out another needle.

"No, I'm fine." I replied sternly.

She poked the needle in Freddy's hand, right into his veins. He flinched unconciously. Was that a sign? He began to moan things.

"KAY-TEE...NO..."

"Is that normal?" I asked the nurse.

"Yes, quite normal. The police are trying to get a hint on who did it. So they have tape recorders in here so they can catch anything he says or anyone else." The nurse replied over her shoulder.

"KAY-TEE...DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE...ANDREW...AK-47...POINT POINT POINT...AT MEEEE..."

**END OF CHAPTER!!!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**

STAR-STUDDED REVIEWERS:

Polkadot-Sunstar  
Insane and Logical  


**This chappie was for you!**


	23. Hidden Secrets

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_For the BILLIONTH TIME I don't own SOR!!! GOSH!!!_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: **_Hidden Secrets_

_**A/N:: **Hey everyone, Stacee has left this website and left the story and her account to me. Sorry and I promise I won't change anything!!! xoxo, Marina_

"KAY-TEE...DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE...ANDREW...AK-47...POINT POINT POINT...AT MEEEE..."

What? What was he trying to say? ANDREW?? Wait, he was in jail, right? My life began to feel like A Series of Unfortunate Events. I tried pressure points, so maybe Freddy could wake up. He groaned as the doctor came in.

"Miss, I believe we've made a mistake. Mr. Jones won't be needing this coma. We removed the bullet, it didn't hit anything luckily, so he can play drums in about three weeks." The doctor said to me softly.

"Okay. Can you get him out of this coma?" I asked sternly.

"Yes, but it'll be brutal. I'm going to ask you to leave the room."

I did as I was told, and I went back into the waiting room, which was empty. Pulling out my Sidekick, I opened the IM. The only one online was Pete. Naturally.

**KTBaby: **Wentz, I got good news...!

**PeterPAN: **What what WHAT!!!

**KTBaby: **Freddy is being brought out of the coma! yay! and he'll be able to drum in about three weeks. I got some hints on who might've done this to him

**PeterPAN: **OMFG that awesome! Andy said he'll fill in for Freddy so no problemo...and who is it??

**KTBaby: **Andrew Midlerson.

**PeterPAN: **WTF WTF WTF HIM???

**KTBaby:** I'm afraid so..oh man...g2g...the news is coming in...ick! Freddy and I will be at the hotel soon.

I shuffled into Freddy's room after it was all over, and the newscasters were shooed outside. It's real. Freddy was awake. I was more happier now than I ever was. His blue eyes staring into my dark black ones made me feel at ease.

"K-K-Katie? Is that you?" He asked, lifting his hand and caressing my face.

"Yes, baby, it's me." I smiled.

"It was ANDREW MIDLERSON who did this. Trust me, I know there's recording thingy's in here."

"Will he ever STOP THIS NONSENSE?" I called into the tape recorder.

"I don't know, Katie, I don't know. When are we getting out of here?" Freddy asked.

"As soon as my blood is in your veins. Thank me later." I pointed to the bag filled with my blood, going straight into Freddy's veins.

"Remind Brendon one thing for me, okay?" Freddy pulled me down.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him this, '_Frank Zappa and a Mobile, Time has come._' Okay?" WHAT???

"Ummm...sure." I kissed his cheek and sat back in the chair as the bag emptied. It was a slow process, but it soon emptied. As soon as the IV came out, it was already 2 AM the next day. Freddy was walking already...not as steady as he used to, but he was walking.

We got into the car that Pete drove over for us, and we drove to the hotel in silence. Freddy was complaining about his leg falling asleep, and I rolled my eyes...Just glad he was alive. It was just so odd how quickly everything moved. We got into the hotel room, and I noticed a folded piece of paper with my handwriting on it.

"Oh yeah, Pete?" I asked.

"Yep?"

"Can you look at this song I wrote and tell Brendon this, it's a message from Freddy, '_Frank Zappa and a Mobile, Time has come._'"

Pete smiled as I handed him the song and he walked away. What was all of this about? Summer was asleep, so was Zack, in the same bed...how cute! I left my room and went into Freddy's.

"Come on, I'm getting pretty cold here!" Freddy laughed as I lay next to him.

"Wait! Wait!" I jumped at his yelling.

"You're sleeping here, get all of your things then come back."

"Alright, babe, Alright. I cancelled the plans of all of our parents coming, by the way." I smiled and left the room, going into mine, repacking, then going back to unpacking and settling into the room. Going into the bathroom, I put on my pajamas and lay next to Freddy. I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, hearing Freddy's drumbeat of a heart in my ear and the rhythm of his breathing made all at ease. Everything.

**END OF CHAPTER!!!  
R&R PLEASE!!!  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO STACEE!!!**


	24. Our First Show Without Freddy

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...some hotshots at Paramount do..._

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **_Our First Show Without Freddy_

**"SCHOOL OF ROCK! SCHOOL OF ROCK! SCHOOL OF ROCK!"** The crowd was cheering, and the lights on the stage went into crazy colors like bright pink, neon yellow, neon green, and fire engine red. Our colors. We heard the familiar heart monitor beating and the huge clock ticking down the time until our show would start.

"WHO ARE WE?" Zack yelled.

"SCHOOL! OF! ROCK!" We chanted, and we did our secret band handshake. Andy watched from the drums, he was the first onstage and everyone was cheering.

"LET'S GO PARTY!" Summer yelled and we filed one by one onto the stage.

_Ping, Ping, Ping, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!_

I stood in a powerstance, and Zack began playing our song "Rock and Roll Soul". It was our new single, anyhow. I joined in with a simple rift, and Summer was in harmony with the drums. the same _dun dun dun dun dun _until Zack screamed into the microphone and I began to sing.

_Oh yeah!  
Yeah! WOO!_

As I walk the streets tonight  
Heads turn but I feel alright  
They don't know what goes on inside  
But will they go for the ride?  
(oooo) Come on, Come on, they're too afraid  
They're too afraid to see within the dark  
(oooo) Trust me when I say this

Don't tell me  
'I'm sorry'  
Hush your mouth and you'll be alright  
Step up to me and see  
My rock and roll soul...

Zack took a solo right at the end of the chorus, and he sounded almost identical to Eddie Van Halen. It was awesome. He bent to his knees and wailed his guitar over his head, then he did a guitar flip. The crowd was amazed. His solo was finished and Summer took a swig at the mic.

_Standing at the top of the city  
Show stoppin' nothing to see  
They don't trust what I gotta say  
But they'll soon find out anyway  
(WAKE UP YOUR SLEEPING MIND!) Come on, Come on, they're too afraid  
They're too afraid to taint me  
(WAKE UP YOUR SLEEPING MIND!) Trust me when I say this_

_Don't tell me  
'I'm sorry'  
Hush your mouth and you'll be alright  
Step up to me and see  
My rock and roll soul..._

We finished the song and the crowd was screaming. We bowed a bit, and the kids in the front were reaching out to us.

"HEY WHAT'S UP SEATTLE? WE'RE SCHOOL OF ROCK!" Zack yelled.

"MY NAME IS ZACK AND I AM READY TO ROCK YOU!"

I laughed at Zack's quick remark. Summer waved and screamed.

"I'M SUMMER AND I'M HOT LIKE THE SEASON!" She yelled into the mic.

Where was all of this coming from? I decided to make something up.

"WHAT'S UP? I'M KATIE AND I'VE COME TO TAINT YOUR SOULS!" The crowd cheered as they waited for the 'mystery drummer' to introduce himself.

"AND THAT'S ANDY HURLEY! HE'S FILLING IN FOR FREDDY FOR AWHILE! GIVE IT UP FOR THE FALL OUT BOY!" I quickly yelled.

We finished our set, and we high-fived The Hush Sound as they went onstage. The energy around us didn't really feel the same as it did when Freddy was drumming. I sighed as we made our way to the dressing room. I felt like something was missing. Something inside me was missing. I tore through my purse until I found a small notebook and pen. I wrote what I was feeling, and I felt better.

_I've got at all  
But I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down  
And I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing  
That I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go?_

There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing out every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life  
But I'm sure  
There's gotta be more  
(Than wanting more)

I've got the time  
And I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm halfway out the door  
Onto the next thing  
I'm searching  
For something that missing

_There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing out every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life  
But I'm sure_

There's gotta be more  
I'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something  
Other than this  
Why am I feeling like there's something  
I miss?  
Yeah!

There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing out every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life  
But I'm sure

(ooo yeah, oh whoa yeah)  
There's gotta be more to life  
Than chasing out every temporary high  
To satisfy me  
'Cause the more that I'm  
Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life  
Well it's life  
But I'm sure

There's gotta be more  
More to  
More to  
More to life  
More to  
More to life  
There's gotta be more  
oooo,  
More to life...__

**END OF CHAPTER!!!  
R&R PLEASE!!! **


	25. Negative Space

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...JUST THE STORYLINE! LOL_

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** _Negative Space_

I woke up alone in the bunks on the bus. It was about...Noon? Guess so. Freddy was gone, but he left his phone on the floor, we were at our next stop and at another hotel. I guess I'm being lazy and not checking in again. He must've went out with Patrick and Spencer or something...I thought unconciously. My Sidekick started to buzz, and it was Brendon..Odd.

**GuitarHero20: **Hey you awake?

**KTBaby: **Ummm...now I am...What's up?

**GuitarHero20: **I saw a tabloid this morning and I don't think you're gonna like it too much...

**KTBaby: **What do u mean? I always hate the tabloids!

**GuitarHero20: **No, Freddy was sort of seen last night...with some red head chick.

My heart started to tremble right there in my chest. Who was this red headed girl that Brendon was telling me about? Maybe this was some sort of joke or something. Yeah, that's it! Brendon and Ryan are just trying to get the best of me! That's it!!!

**KTBaby: **laughs uncontrollably OMG that's so funny Brendon! Quit joking!

**GuitarHero20: **I'm not joking, Katie. I swear on my whole life. He was even seen kissing her. I'm so sorry.

**KTBaby: **God, this is so funny! Freddy would never EVER cheat on me! He made a promise to me!

**GuitarHero20: **I guess he doesn't like to keep promises that much, now does he?

This wasn't making sense! Freddy PROMISED to me I was his only love and that was that. Trying to fight tears, I took his phone in my hand and looked at it as a new text popped up from 'Ashlee'. Wait..ASHLEE...that name sounded and looked so familiar. I carefully opened the text and read in horror.

_Wat a nite last nite! I luv u Freddy Jones! Just leave Katy like u sed u wuld...-your lil ashy bear!_

KATIE! IT'S KATIE! but it really didn't matter. Freddy was cheating on me with the one and only ASHLEE SIMPSON. I looked back at my sidekick and began typing.

**KTBaby: **He's cheating on me. For sure. I just read a text from..get this..ASHLEE SIMPSON!

**GuitarHero20: **WHAT? How could he do this to you?

**KTBaby: **I don't know..but I feel like crying right now.

**GuitarHero20: **Ashlee is horrible. She'll steal anyone, she did it to Pete for publisity! She's no good, Katie, she's no good at all.

**KTBaby: **Tell me about it. I'm coming over to talk to you. I'm still in the tour bus. But I'm going to finish this one song I'm working on, then I'll be there if that's okay...

**GuitarHero20: **It's cool, it's only me and Ryan here. Malaya will join us on this tour sometime soon, so that'll be fun.

**KTBaby: **Malaya? As in the awesome singer girlfriend of yours?

**GuitarHero20: **Yuppers. See you l8er...

(**A/N::** _I'm doing a story tie in from my other fanfiction about Brendon Urie, I'll put the link up on my homepage...yuppers...and also...this song is M-I-N-E..if you take it i'll bite you so hard you'll wanna give it back bay-bay!)_

Looking at the paper titled I've Finally Fallen...I started to write.

_To a place where I belong._

Two hours had passed, and everything was still as it was. Not for long.

**KTBaby: **Calling Pete or Brendon!!!

**RyRyHoneyBunch: **Got me instead, what's up?

**KTBaby: **I'm coming to your suite...what room r u in??

**RyRyHoneyBunch: **26B. You'll be psyched, Malaya FINALLY came. She's been wanting to meet you!!!

**KTBaby: **coolio...let me check in and i'll b there...adios "Honey Bunch"...lmao

**RyRyHoneyBunch: **Hey, can't help it i'm cute! lol

Hate to say this as much as my heart is breaking for Freddy, but Ryan Ross was actually cute. I might have to teach Freddy a good ol' lesson here.

Maybe he'll come back to me and realize girls who are plastic aren't that fun.

Hopefully.

SUPER DUPER REVIEWERS!

**JainaZekk621: **Thanks so much! I hope you really enjoy! hearts

**Polkadot-Sunstar: **I love that song too, it's called "(There's Gotta Be) More to Life" and it's by Stacie Orrico..one of my many idols! lol listen to the song, it'll give it more meaning than the words alone. happy happy happy you still stuck around!!! hugs

**The Unknown Name: **Well I guess he's worsened now that he might've lost Katie!!!

**SORRY I COULDN'T ADD EVERYONE!  
PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEW THIS ONE PLEASE!!!  
ROCK ON!!!**


	26. Hey Ryan!

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...cries_

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **_Hey Ryan!_

"I still can't believe he'd do something like this!" I cried to Ryan.

"Guys are asses sometimes. What Freddy did was a mistake and he'll soon realize that you're really the one that he wants. Trust me." Ryan assured me, pulling me into a hug.

We were sitting by the pool, and I noticed the shutterbugs in the bushes. Oh who the hell cares anymore, right? Brendon was going to pick up his girlfriend Malaya from the airport and come back, but that was about an hour ago. She'd join us on the tour from here..AKA Denver, Colorado.

"Well, if he really loved me, he's stick to his promises." I sighed, sliding off my promise ring he'd given me. I was about to throw it into the pool, but Ryan grabbed my hand in mid-throw.

"Ryan! What are you doing?!?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't throw your love away, Katie."

"He obviously doesn't love me, he loves _Ashlee Simpson_. How could I be so blind?" I replied, noticing his hand was still in mine.

"Oh, sorry." Ryan let go and snatched the ring out of my hand and put it in his hoodie pocket.

"I'm keeping this until you two get back together. Oh no...Katie, please don't-"

I looked up to Freddy's room and I saw him and Ashlee entering it. He obviously thought I still didn't know. That bastard! I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"HEY FREDDY! YOU JUST GOT CAUGHT! IT'S OVER!" I screamed, also getting a little hysterical.

Freddy looked sort of heartbroken, and Ashlee looked ecstatic. I flicked them off as they went into the room. How could they possibly get joy out of misery? Why did Freddy have to change so much? This wasn't fair at all! My Sidekick buzzed and it was Summer.

**deliriousPERFECTION: **Hey... r u okay?

**KTBaby: **Sum, im miserable...how could Freddy do this to me???

**deliriousPERFECTION: **I dunno...But Zack and I got a really good idea so u can win back Freddy and get Ashlee Fart Ass Simpson PACKING!!!

While looking up from the tiny screen, I saw Brendon appear with a girl. It was Malaya!!! My first time meeting a rockstar...wait..scratch that...

"Hey guys! There's someone I want you to meet!" Brendon said happily as Malaya made her way to Ryan, giving him a hug.

"Hey LayLay, how've you been?" Ryan asked.

"Tired. I had to fly back to Berkeley because Gabriel was really sick in the hospital with pneumonia." She replied, sitting down on a sunchair, which Brendon took also, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh, is he okay?" Brendon asked. "I haven't talked to him in awhile."

Talk about feeling invisible..I went back to my message.

**KTBaby: **srry about the delayed response...Malaya just got here. What's your idea?

**deliriousPERFECTION: **We already talked it over with Ryan, but we want to make sure you're down with it too. Go out with Ryan!

WHAT? NO WAY! I can't do that! I love Freddy...even though I hate his guts right now. Is that even possible???

**KTBaby: **WHAT? NO WAY, NO HOW!

**deliriousPERFECTION: **but do u remember how jealous freddy got when you and Josh Henderson were going out?

**KTBaby: **I think I'm catching ur drift here...u guys r geniuses!!! G2G...think Malaya is talking to me...BYEAS!!!

This was the plan. THE plan of the century. Freddy will get jealous and I'll win him back. It might take some time, but I know it'll work. Malaya was smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"I heard about your break up with Freddy through Pete. Sorry about that." She said.

"It's okay, I'm gonna win him back." I smirked.

"I like this girl already!" Malaya said to Brendon, whom was laughing.

"Did they tell you the plan?" Ryan asked.

"Yup. Boyfriend?" I asked coyly.

"Girlfriend!" He kissed me on the cheek and Malaya looked confused.

"What about Rachael? Isn't this considered cheating??" She asked, looking even more confused.

"I talked to her last night and she understood. I'm just helping out my best friend get her boyfriend back." Ryan replied happily.

"Wait, Rachael as in Rachael Lampa? That's the Rachael you always talk about?" I asked. Well, I never did meet her.

"Yeah. Well, we better act like were all mushy mushy and go get to the pavillion for our show." Ryan said, taking my hand. PERFECT timing! Freddy and Ashlee were walking out of the hotel room, but Ashlee had her bags packed. She looked angry.

"NEVER CALL ME KATIE AGAIN YOU DICK!" She screamed as she left the hotel.

That was funny. Now he needs to feel sorry for what he did to me. Malaya and Brendon were hand-in-hand behind us as we got our hotel keys out to get all of our clothes and things for the show tonight. Malaya was in one of those conjointed rooms with Brendon, and I just remembered Freddy and I were sharing a room.

"KATIE!" I heard Summer call.

"YEAH?" I called back after kissing Ryan on the cheek in front of Freddy..ha ha ha...

"We moved all of your stuff back into my room..so don't worry about anything!" She said, and she hugged me as Ryan walked away. Freddy walked up to me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked angrily.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Ryan and I are going out now!"

"What?"

"Yeah, since you're with Ashlee and all, I decided I'd move on too. C'mon Summer, let's go." I replied and we left to get our stuff ready.


	27. Kiss Me Deadly

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR..._

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: **_Kiss Me Deadly Freddy's LJ entry_

* * *

**KiCknSnArE's BLOG**  
  
ENTRY FOR::**Thursday March 8 2007**

_I didn't mean to. Ashlee was just there, you know? I wasn't getting tired of Katie being my girlfriend...That's just lame. I wasn't thinking clearly. Just being around Ashlee made me want to puke...She's slutty and needy. Now I'm just alone here...With no one to love. Tonight there's a show in Denver if you're here..come out and give me a hug or something...j/k j/k_

_The single life isn't all that wonderful. I hate it. I want to be with Katie...but I'm not too sure. She's complex when she's angry at someone. You can't really figure her out. But she's beautiful..inside and out. If God put me on this Earth for one reason and one reason only was to love Katelyn Joanna Brown. _

_World...or anyone who's reading this..I screwed up and I want my best friend and girlfriend back. I'm stupid and I hate myself right now..maybe if I just kick the shizen out of my drums i'll be okay._

_-Freddy_

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**


	28. Wrongs to Try and Make Right Part 1

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Really, I don't own SOR...lol  
_  
**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **_Wrongs to Try and Make Right Part 1_

**FREDDY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Spence, I can't believe this...I think I lost her for good." I whined to Spencer.

"Well, look at what you did, Freddy. You went out with Ashlee Simpson when you were with the supposid 'love of your life'. What were you thinking?"

"I was drunk, okay? I got DRUNK!" I replied, feeling shame rush over me.

"Kid, you're only 16 years old. Why in hell are you getting drunk for?" Spencer asked as Brendon entered the room with Malaya, that singer he was going out with.

"Dude, seriously, if you're drinking now, you'll be in hella trouble if it keeps on going. My Uncle Del was an alcoholic at age 16, your age. Now he's in a grave because he drank so much. Don't start now." Malaya said, sitting down next to me and giving me a slight hug.

"Yeah, we don't need you overdosing and dying on us!" Brendon laughed.

"True. But how can I get Katie back?" I asked.

"Give her some space, and she'll come back to you when she's ready." Malaya smiled. "Trust me."

"Hey! I never did anything to you!" Brendon was pouting.

"I know, but Alex did a looooong time ago. But I love you, there's a difference!" She replied laughing.

"Guys, we need to get to the pavilion really soon. The show is gonna start." She added, standing up and leaving the room.

"True. Let's go." Spencer said. "Can I say something to you? Drummer Boy to Drummer Boy?"

"Ha Ha, sure." I replied.

"If you really love Katie, make it right. Give her some space, two weeks tops, then either let her come to you or you go to her. I'll be your insider on what she really wants." Spencer smiled and I hugged him.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now go!"

* * *

"Wow, this crowd is like..on speed or something!" Malaya laughed as she wiped her face of sweat, fanning her tank top at the stomach part so she could get air.

"You did an awesome job, Malaya!" Summer smiled, sneering at me.

"Thanks! Oh yeah, Katie's birthday's coming up, huh?" OF COURSE IT IS! IT'S ON MARCH 14!

"Yeah, it is." I heard Katie say from a distance.

"Well, we should throw you a party!" Patrick smiled as Pete shook his head.

"Alright, sounds good to me!" She yelled, holding up the neck of her bass.

"Now let's get this show on the road!" Zack yelled. We didn't do our ritual, because the girls were mad at me.

We began the set with Run Away, then we did Wine Red. I began to drum the beat of Someone Else and the band followed. Katie looked back at me and shook her head. I mouthed I'm sorry, but she just rolled her eyes. Pretty soon our set was over, and I walked back to the car, sitting in it alone. The silence consumed me as no one came yet.

Katelyn Victoria Brown, I'm going to get you back...No matter what it takes.

* * *

The next morning we were back on the tour bus, heading towards New Mexico. I kept my bunk closed the whole time, watching _Borat_, but I wasn't laughing. This was the best movie ever, but it wasn't making me laugh. Let's just face it, I'm going downhill. Looking around, I found my laptop, and I opened my email. I was gonna send Katie an email...exploding my feelings out.

**To: **KTBaby

**From:** distorted.noise

**Subject: **Saying Sorry

_Dear Katie,_

_I know you might hate me right now, and I know why...I got drunk and I cheated on you. Some boyfriend, huh? I noticed you took your promise ring off, did you throw it away?_

_The reason why I'm emailing you is because I want to say sorry. Sorry for cheating on you and letting you down like I did. I shouldn't have met with Ashlee in the first place or any of her friends...they're annoying and none of them are like you._

_You're beautiful inside and out. You have the best personality even through harsh times. You're the best bass player I know, and the best songwriter. That doesn't even top what I feel for you. _

_I feel heartsick. I miss you, Katie. If you can't talk to me face to face, IM me or email me back. I'm so sorry Katie, I am._

_I LOVE YOU, KATELYN VICTORIA BROWN!!!_

_-Freddy_

Hopefully this will work.

**END OF CHAPTER!!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**

**EVERYONE HAS BEEN SO AMAZING SO THIS CHAPTER IS FOR EVERY SINGLE READER OF THIS STORY!!!**

**ROCK ON!!!**


	29. I'm Single Now

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...some hotshots at Paramount do..._  
**  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: **_I'm Single Now Katie's LJ Entry_

* * *

**KTBaby's Blog**

ENTRY FOR:: **Friday March 10 2007**

_I guess I'm single now...but still heart broken. I miss being around Freddy and actually getting along. I feel like how we did when we were younger in elementary school...not talking at all until Dewey came and put us all together again. Heh, my sweet sixteen is coming up really soon! Everyone's being all hush-hush around me...I think they're all planning something...hmmmmm..._

_Freddy...Why did you do this to me? To us? We had it all...but now there's nothing. It's like a hollow place is in my heart for everyone I've lost for 16 years on Earth. It sucks. Malaya has been really supportive, along with Summer. I guess we're best friends now! Thank you all for your emails and comments on here...I appreciate it._

_The show last night was awkward. I think it's because I'm not thinking well. The tour stops when we hit LA again...We went completely backwards if you remember. I can't wait, I can actually relax instead of being in a new city everyday..as if that bothers me! _

_RUMOR CONTROL: I am NOT dating Ryan from Panic! We're really good friends so don't get your panties all in a bunch._

_Peace out and Rock On...  
Katie_


	30. Light Surrounding You

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...some hotshots at Paramount do..._  
**  
Chapter Thirty:** _Light Surrounding You_

**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR KATIE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" **Everyone shouted at breakfast. I'm now 16.

"Thanks, guys. You really didn't have to do this! And in my home town, you guys rock!" I smiled, giving a cold stare to Freddy.

We were in Chicago, the last two days of our tour. I'm home, but Dad isn't. We were eating in an IHOP downtown, and Malaya was writing something down on a small notepad. She was always writing, I wonder what was on her mind today, she seemed down.

"Hey Malaya? What's wrong?" I asked, and she looked up, smiling a bit.

"Today my cousin would've been twenty-four." She replied, and she sighed loudly. "He was killed a year ago by some rivals of his. I'm just writing more material for my album coming out."

"I'm sorry." Summer added, giving her a side hug.

"It's okay. I have some good stuff here though!" We started laughing as we all pitched in for the bill. We walked back to our buses and went to the hotel we were staying at...I think it was the Radisson, like the one we stayed at in Austin Texas. We were in silence on our bus, except for Summer and Zack, talking about a vacation they were taking. I felt someone turn me, and I was facing Freddy. He gave me a pleading look, and I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I read your email and I think it's a bunch of crap. Why were you with Ashlee anyway?" I quizzed him, even though deep down inside I wanted to scream that I was sorry for putting him through this.

"How many times do I have to say sorry God dammit?!" He yelled.

"Until you MEAN IT!" I yelled back and I stomped off to my bunk. Damn him. I love him.

We arrived at the hotel, Summer and I sharing a room again.

"We need to talk." Summer said firmly.

"About what?" I asked cooly, looking at new texts on my Sidekick.

"Freddy."

I looked up, and frowned.

"Summer, I really don't want to talk about him. I hate him, remember?"

"No, you don't. If you hated him, then what's this?" She pulled my Sidekick out of my hands and I looked at her in awe.

"_Dear Freddy-  
This will never be read by you but I'm sorry for being a bitch. I love you too..Katie_. I think that has some signifigance, don't you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, closing the phone and putting it down gently on the bedside table. My eyes widened.

"How'd you get THAT?" I asked angrily.

"You forwarded it to me by mistake. Katie, I know you're still in love with Freddy, you don't have to deny it anymore. Dammit it's been almost a month you've been apart! Zack is really worried about Freddy. He won't talk to anyone anymore. He's quiet in interviews, he's not being how he used to. He's acting like he's missing something and I think that someone is YOU.

"Katie, I think it's time you let go of all of that hate and forgive the boy. I think he's forgivable now." Summer was always good at doing this to me. I sighed and stood up, taking my Sidekick and purse with me.

"I'm going out. I'll be back before the show." I said nonchalantly as I exited the room, grabbing the key also.

I walked into a record store, just looking around at the new ones, like this band called "Evermore" and also this band called "Stefy". Their music sounded pretty good when I sampled them, so I decided to buy their CD. and Evermore. I looked more over to where our CD would be, and I picked up a copy. The cover was completely hideous! I laughed to myself as I put it down. Then I got mauled by fans.

"Are you and Freddy broken up for good?"

"Is Ryan Ross your boyfriend?"

"When's your new record coming out?"

A whirlwind of questions that I didn't answer, just signed autographs, payed for my CD's and left. As soon as I got back to the hotel, everyone was packing for soundcheck.

"Katez, get your bass! We're having a whole Battle of the Bands thing tonight!" Zack said excitedly as he threw me my bass. OUCH.

"What? Why?" I managed to get out.

"For our last day on tour that's why!" He replied and I laughed again. This was all too funny!

"Alright, alright, who am I up against?" I asked while Summer joined us. Damn we need our roadies!

"You're facing off with Pete." Summer laughed. "He thinks he can beat you at the bass!"

"He wishes!" I laughed. "Plus, it's my birthday!"

We walked to the bus and I pushed Freddy as he walked by me. Whatever.

* * *

"Tonight is a special show...Here we are in Chi-town, our home and our last stop on the Friends or Enemies Tour, and we thought...why not fucking celebrate with a Battle of the Bands?" Pete yelled and everyone screamed.

"Now, here's our band to battle...the one and only SCHOOL OF ROCK!"

They'd set up everything double, so there was two drum kits, at least 4 or 5 microphones plus stands, and a billion screaming people.

"But first, it's Katelyn Victoria Brown's birthday! Let's sing it, you know!"

The whole crowd sang Happy Birthday to me and I bowed, waving as I rose up.

"Okay, let's get down! Let's get the players onto the field! Give a warm Chicago welcome to Mr. JOSEPH MARK TROHMAN and Mr. ZACHARY JOSEPH MOONEYHAM!!!"

Zack strapped on his Gibson Flying V and Joe smiled as he stepped up to Zack.

"Ready?" Joe challenged.

"You're gonna be nailed." Zack smiled back.

"Okay okay, School of Rock first. Zack, on the count of three you play a song. Three...Two...One..GO!"

Zack bursted into "Eruption" by Van Halen and the crowd cheered. Joe shook his head and crossed his arms as Zack finished.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Alright, Three...Two..One..GO TROHMANIA!!"

Joe played a really fast solo by Morrisey, even though most of their solos were slow and mellow. Joe finished and the crowd was screaming.

"Alright, shout if you liked...ZACK!"

Screaming girls.

"How about Joe?"

More screaming girls.

"Well, we'll call this a tie then, shall we? Okay, now it's my turn to kick some ass!" Pete laughed as he got his bass and threw it over himself.

"Ready?" Patrick challenged. "Three...Two...One...KATIE GO!"

I did some insane solo from way back from "It's a Long Way to the Top if You Wanna Rock n' Roll".

Pete backed up and resigned to play. VICTORY!

Summer was paired with Greta, and then there was a drummer match. Andy won that, and then there was a screamo competition, Pete won. Then the show was over.

* * *

"SURPRISE!!" Everyone shouted when I entered the pool/lounge area of the hotel. I smiled and hugged everyone...except Freddy. There was a huge Sweet Sixteen cake and a bunch of presents from everyone.

"OOOOOOOOHHH OPEN MINE FIRST!!" Joe insisted as I sat down on a lounge chair.

"Sure Joe, sure." I smiled as I picked up his gift.

(**A/N::** To make it simple here's a list of what everyone got Katie!! lol)

Brendon Harajuku Lovers Sketch Handbag

Ryan "Bass Girl" necklace

Jon Say it With Stickers Book

Spencer Amy Brown Fire Fairy notebook

Patrick Foxy Grandma Trucker Hat

Joe Posters of John Entwisle, Mike Dirnt, John Paul Jones, and Dee Dee Ramone

Andy Multi designed guitar picks

Pete Clandestine hoodies, and above all...a black toy POODLE!!

Greta Tiffany initial engraved Necklace

Bob Led Zeppelin songbook

Malaya Multi-colored pearl necklaces

Travis Run-DMC Greatest Hits Collection

I was surprised when I saw the puppy, and Malaya's dog Bella got excited to have a playmate.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, taking it out of Pete's hands.

"A girl. What else?" I laughed.

"Hmmmm, what to name you, what to name you..OH! I know! Slash!" Everyone looked at me funny.

"Duh, from Guns n' Roses?" Then everyone made "oh" sounds and shook their heads.

"Thanks everyone for all these awesome gifts! I really-"

I got cut off by something really loud, like a piano. Then Freddy came into sight. I went to stand up but Summer, Greta, and Malaya convinced me to sit down.

"This song is for all the fond memories I had with Katie. It's by a band called Evermore and the song is called 'Light Surrounding You'". Freddy was gonna sing!

_I see you by the water  
Your toes dipped in the sand  
I thought that it was over  
I thought you'd understand  
But the feeling is returning  
Though time has made us change  
And I understand if you don't  
Wanna talk to me about it  
Tonight  
Oh, tonight_

I smiled a little, letting my heart lead the way. This meant so much to me.

_Cos I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new_

Time was overtaking me  
And I guess I was confused  
They were all inviting me  
But I wish I had refused  
Cos I'd been there before  
And I've seen it all  
And I believe in you

I started to cry a little, because it was all so true.

_And if you never had my heart  
I would've never called you back  
At the start that night  
And I want you to know_

That I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new  
Cos I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of what you're turning into

He smiled and I smiled back, wiping my tears away and petting Slash.

_Blue-eyed sun shines on me  
In the morning  
Can't help but feel a little cold  
Thinking of you_

Cos I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of something new  
Cos I see the light surrounding you  
So don't be afraid of what you're turning into  
No, don't be afraid  
Don't be afraid  
Cos I see the light  
Cos I see the light  
Cos I see the light surrounding you

The song finished and Freddy stepped down. He took my hand and I stood up, Slash jumping into Summer's lap.

"Katie, will you forgive me?"

"I..."

**OOPS! END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!!!  
**


	31. Look at Yourself

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...saddened...  
_**Chapter Thirty-One:** _Look at Yourself_

"I...Freddy...I..." No words could come out of my mouth, but Ryan saved the day.

"I think you need this back." Ryan handed me the promise ring and I took it, slinging it around my finger.

"Is that enough?" I asked, smiling.

"It's just enough. I love you, Katie. I always have." Freddy smiled and everyone clapped.

"How'd you know I loved Evermore's song _Light Surrounding You_?" I asked quizzically.

"I have spies, you know. God it's been hell without you." Freddy confided as everyone went to their hotel rooms. Shutterbugs! Not again!

"YES, WE ARE BACK TOGETHER PEOPLE!" I yelled and then they took MORE pictures, so we ran off, back into our rooms.

"Sorry for being such a bitch to you." I confessed, leaning against the hotel room door.

"Sorry for being a you-know-what for so long." He replied, giving me a kiss.

"Forgiven."

"Forgiven."

We hugged each other goodnight and went into our seperate hotel rooms, Summer screamed and jumped up and down, giving me a hug.

"WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU BACK TOGETHER?!?!" Summer yelled-asked.

"Yes, we are, and I'm finally happy." I replied, changing into my pajamas, noticing Slash popping out from my clothing pile.

"You're the cutest little thing ever!" I cooed, setting her down on the bed.

"Now I need to get a white one and name it Elton!" Summer joked.

"No, name it Roddy! Like the Keyboardist from Faith no More!"

"Good idea!"

"My pup-pay needs a name change...how about Entwistle?" The furry animal wagged her tail and I smiled.

"PERFECT!" We yelled in unison.

"God i'm so tired! Tomorrow I'm visiting my Mom, wanna come with me or do you want to visit yours?" Summer asked. I got a chill down my spine.

"I'm obliged to see my mom, I have no clue where my dad is but I'll give it a fair shot at finding him, though." I replied. "It is our last day in Chicago."

"True. Well, get some sleep and tomorrow we'll figure it all out." Summer said, giving me a slight hug. She's the best friend I'll ever have.

I turned the sheets down in my bed and Summer turned on the bedside lamp so she could read her Inkspell book for the homeschooling slash tutor program we were on. I'm a slacker and I put things off until the week before they're due, Summer's getting a head start, the project is due next month!

My Sidekick buzzed on the nightstand, and it was a text message from...**LAWRENCE**?

**ThaBeezKneez: **Hey Katie! It's me Lawrence!

**KTBaby: **OMG!!! HI!!! How've you been?

**ThaBeezKneez: **Good, good. All of us are so proud of u guys...meaning Alicia, Marta, Tomika, Leonard, Gordon...and me! And the rest of the crew! Billy wanted me to tell u that your dress to the Grammy's was 'stunning'...lol

**KTBaby: **Why thank you! lol We miss the whole band so much...we want it like the old days!

**ThaBeezKneez: **No can do, Katez. I'm going to study abroad with Marta and Tomika in Taiwan! Did I mention Tomika and I are boyfriendgirlfriend????

**KTBaby: **No, but I'm super proud of you guys! We all knew it would happen!

**ThaBeezKneez: **Alicia got a Broadway career going, Gordon still does shows for KROK, and Billy...still designs hideous clothes!

**KTBaby:** No kidding! lol Well, I have to go right now, we're in Chicago, maybe we'll stop by and visit everyone! byeas!!

"Who was that?" Summer asked excitedly.

"Lawrence!"

"No way! How's he doing?" She asked happily. Lawrence and Summer were almost like best friends in a way.

"He's good, so is everyone else! Tomika, Marta, and him are going to Taiwan to study abroad."

"Really? That's great!" Summer gushed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep...care to turn off that Sidekick of yours?"

"Yeah yeah sure sure..." Summer turned out the light and I turned off my phone.

Off to dreamland...Not expecting what was going to happen the next day.

* * *

I knocked on the door of my house. I had my hair up in a ponytail and was wearing a Clandestine hoodie, white tank top, skinny jeans washed out in grey, and a pair of purple Converse. Kathy rushed to the door, and she screamed. 

"OMIGOD YOU'RE BACK!!! MOM!! KATELYN'S BACK!" She was STILL on that damn 'Katelyn' kick. I entered the house to see my smiling mom, then her smile faded when she saw me.

"Katelyn! What have you done to yourself?!?" She exclaimed, turning me around.

"Nothing, why?" What was going on?

"Are all those papers true? Are you pregnant? Are you married? Do you do DRUGS with those idiotic Fall Out whatevers?"

"MOM! NO! What gave you that idea?" I asked.

"You know I read inTouch and Life&Style! You're always on the covers!" She crossed her arms as I did.

"You know that isn't true! I've never touched a drug in my life nor have I had sex! God, you can't believe everything those tabloids write!" I exclaimed back.

"What have you done to your hair again? God, you look trashy! Those eyes! They're bloodshot!"

"I had a late show last night. And I wanted a change! You don't yell at Kathy for anything she does!" I retorted.

"Well she's only 15!"

"Well, I didn't come here to fight and I'm sure as hell not going to stay if you critisize me and everything you THINK I do. Besides, yesterday was my birthday..Did you forget? It sure seems like it. Bye mom." I left the house in tears, walking back to the rental car and driving back to the hotel.

"You mean she just yelled at you the whole time?" Zack asked me. We never had time to have just a one-on-one talk about things. We have always been best friends, even before School of Rock. Zack stayed at the hotel because his parents were on a vacation in Hawaii.

"Yeah. I don't know what the hell I did to her but she just decided to yell and yell until I left." Entwistle came up to me and licked my hand, Zack petted her head.

"Jeez, sorry Posh. Maybe it's just stuff that was on her mind, you know? You know that she really loves you. She was probably just angry." Zack did have a point, as much as I hated to admit it.

"You're right. But for now, I'm gonna go see if Summer is okay..she's been sick lately." I sighed.

It was true. Summer had been throwing up a storm and we didn't know what was wrong with her. She'd been bitchy and mean then really nice, and she'd gotten pale.

"Ummm..Katie. I need to tell you something..." Zack called, and I sat on the opposing bed from where he was sitting.

"Yeah?"

"I think I know why Summer is sick..."

"What? Why? What is it?" I was getting worried.

"Well...her and I sort of...had sex...and I think I got her pregnant." Zack shoved his hands in his face, as if he were ashamed.

"Oh, Zack. It's okay. We're all sixteen now. We'll figure it out, even though we're still young. It's okay." I rubbed his back, and he forced a hug on me, and he was crying. Freddy walked into the room, and he looked concerned.

"What's wrong with Zack?" He asked me.

"I..I think he got Summer pregnant."

Freddy's mouth was as wide as Texas.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**


	32. Tonight, Tonight

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...some hotshots at Paramount do..._

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** _Tonight, Tonight_

"Whoa...what?" Freddy gasped.

"It's the only explanation to why she's been so sick lately. She doesn't have a fever, she doesn't have pneumonia or anything. We think she's pregnant." I sighed, still embracing Zack...A very upset Zack.

"I don't wanna be a father now! I just CAN'T!" He groaned. Poor Zacky...I felt horrible for him and Summer...She's only fifteen! The youngest of the group!

"I'll go check on her, guys." I gave a squeeze to Zack, when I stood up, I gave a kiss to Freddy and left.

So many things were going through my mind as I walked to the hotel room. It was only about 4 PM, so all of us had to pack and go DRIVE all the way back to Los Angeles. The tour was over and it was back to guardianship to Peter Wentz. I couldn't face the real music, so I hooked a U-turn and walked down to the pool. Sidekick in hand, I quickly texted Greta.

**KTBaby: **Greta! I need your help with something...

**pianoscreamo123: **What's wrong Katie?

**KTBaby: **It's Summer. We think she's pregnant and frankly, we don't know what to do I mean...ToT

**pianoscreamo123: **Are you SERIOUS?!?!

**KTBaby: **Yes, that's what we think.

**pianoscreamo123: **No need to fear, Greta Salpeter is here! On a bus quick stop, we'll get her some tests and some b4 we leave. 'Kay??

**KTBaby: **Thnks Greta! But keep it hush-hush...

**pianoscreamo123: **I'm not in The Hush Sound for nothing...LOL

**KTBaby: **(dancing) G2G...Thanks again!

"Hey Katie..." It was Summer.

"Hey Summer! Are you feeling better?" I asked, turning around. She was wearing a flowy black babydoll dress, bangle bracelets, knitted ballerina flats, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Not really. Can I tell you something?" She sat down across from me.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I crossed my legs uncomfortably.

"Well...Zack and I sort of did...it...and I think that...I'm pregnant." Summer patted her stomach.

"I sort of figured. I was talking with Zack about my mom being a bizz-nitch and it sort of slipped out of him. Summer, he's not ready to be a father, he's only sixteen. Are you going to plan something for this baby?" I explained.

"I don't know. You know I don't believe in abortion, so I don't know." She replied sadly.

"We'll figure it out, Zack, Freddy, and I. Duh of course you too! Greta's willing to help, too. You know how word gets around on tours."

"Thanks Katie, but I'm thinking about adoption. This child can ruin my career!"

Something switched in me. Maybe it was the thought that my own parents wanted to adopt me out before I was born. It sent shockwaves through me.

"Summer! NO! You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"I only want what's best for him or her. You know that, Katie!"

"But how do you know for sure you're having a baby?" I asked.

"I took almost 8 tests. They were all positive. I'll ruin my reputation! Most of all I'll ruin the damn kid's life!" She was starting to break.

We talked for two hours straight and she confided her whole heart to me. Zack came to the pool and sat next to Summer, putting a hand on her stomach.

"I know I said I wasn't ready to be a father, but for this...I'll do anything." Zack was in tears. "When we're eighteen, we'll get married, like we planned."

"Katie...I think we're keeping this baby." I smiled and hugged them both.

**END OF CHAPTER!  
R&R PLEASE!**


	33. Back Home

**It's About Time**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own SOR...some hotshots at Paramount do..._

**FINALE CHAPTER:** _Back Home_

It was now all over the tabloids and news magazine shows that Summer was pregant...along with Nicole Richie and Christina Aguilera. Back home here in Los Angeles, we helped all we could to comfort a sickened Summer or a stressed out Zack.

A couple weeks after we got home, we went back into the recording studio for our sophomore album, which we entitled **Epiphany, **because it seemed that we all had one through out the past year.

Our first single **Crimson Tears (Angels on My Back)**, was released before our album was and the video was pretty cool. I got to hang from wires and fly around battling dark angels and all that. We then released our album and it went Gold status within four months of release day. Someone must really like us!

Summer is in her second trimester, AKA 6 months pregnant, and we had to cancel the Epiphany tour and get a temporary home in Chicago so Summer could have her baby in her home town.

Freddy and I got closer through out all of this, and we grew a stronger bond as best friends and a couple. It's like ride or die with him. I love Freddy so much. He'd be the one I'd take on this crazy ride if I had to do it all over again.

What's to come for us? **No one knows.**

Don't know what I was looking for when I went home, I found me alone  
And sometimes I need someone to say, "You'll be all right. What's on your mind?"  
But the water's shallow here and I am full of fear, and empty handed after two long years

Another sunny day in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance to feel it

Back home I always thought I wanted so much more, now I'm not too sure  
Cause sometimes I miss knowing someone's there for me and feeling free  
Free to stand beside the ocean in moonlight  
And light myself a smoke beneath the dark Atlantic sky

Another sunny day in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance, before you get a chance to feel it

Everybody here is living life in fear of falling out of line  
Tearing lives apart and breaking lots of hearts just to pass the time  
And the eyes get red in the back of your head, this place will make you blind  
Put it all behind me and I'll be just fine

Another sunny day beneath this cloudless sky  
Sometimes I wish that it would rain here  
And wash away the west coast dreaming from my eyes  
There's nothing real for them to see here

Another starry night in Californ-i-a  
I'm sure back home they'd love to see it  
But they don't know that what you love is ripped away  
Before you get a chance, before you get a chance to feel it

* * *

**COMING SOON  
Outrageous  
The Sequel to It's About Time**

_When Summer, Zack, Freddy and I signed up for this camp, we didn't think it'd be this hard. Camera's flashing in my bedroom window, following me everywhere I go...I don't know if I can take it anymore!_

**Marriage Proposals**  
_"Freddy, what are you doing?"  
"I'm asking you to marry me."_

**Summer's Baby is Born  
**

**COMING SOON  
Outrageous  
The anticipated sequel to It's About Time**

**

* * *

**

**I want to thank all of y'all for reading my story, even though i came through in the middle of it. It was an awesome experience, and I hope you stick around for the sequel and much more coming from me!**

**polkadot-sunstar: you are amazing! keep on rockin'!**

**Insane and Logical: you didn't have much to say but when you did it was awesome..love ya!**

**JainaZekk621: I LOVE YOU! lol Hope you enjoyed the story and hopefully the sequel!**

**Much Love,**

**Marina Envy xx**


End file.
